Grojband Oneshots
by LaneyRockGoddess
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots I randomly think of. Just random thoughts and stuff about all of the characters doing weird and wacky stuff. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please R/R! Okay, and I made a giant mistake in chapter 14, but I fixed it! YAY! REVISED CHAPTER 14
1. Baseballs and Bats Have Many Uses

R**ockGoddess: Okay, I know that I'm not the best at updating when I say I'm going to, but these stories have been itching in the back of my mind for a super long time, so here they are! So, who's ready to do the disclaimer? Laney?**

**Laney: LaneyRockGoddess does not own Grojband!**

**RockGoddess: Thanks Lanes!**

**Corey: Do not call her that!**

**RockGoddess: Eep! Sorry Corey! Now, onto the story!**

**(Laney's POV. Near Peaceville public ball fields. 7:35 PM.)**

"C'mon! I'm sorry Lanes! It was an accident, I swear!" my brother pleaded, clasping his hands together the best he could with a black leather baseball mitt stuck on his left hand.

He made sure that his lower lip was quivering in a sign of sadness and regret, and to top it all off, was shooting me his deluxe sea-green puppy eyes. Man, am I a sucker for puppy eyes. But, I'm not so sure about this time.

My twin was wearing cuffed black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with fluorescent orange and yellow baseball cleats that clicked on the sidewalk as we walked. Shoved on top of his messy red hair was an old, frayed Hawks (our school symbol) baseball cap, and he had a scuffed white baseball shoved in his glove, which he kept on nervously tossing back and forth to himself.

I winced slightly and looked away the best I could with my swollen right eye. I raised up a hand and gently stroked the baseball stitching mark imprinted on the right side of my black eye, making it look like I was fixing my black headband that held my short bangs out of my eyes.

"Lenny..." I said quietly. As I said this, I could plainly see the hurt look in his eyes and the small frown etched into his lips. I never used his real name-I always called him Len, Lens, bro, or some form of that-unless I was super mad, scared, or disappointed. Right then, I couldn't distinguish one from the other.

"You do realize what tomorrow is, correct?" I asked in a monotone voice, looking down at my scuffed lime green softball cleats. He winced majorly and nodded.

"S-school pictures..." he whispered, worriedly rubbing his forearm. I frowned even deeper, knowing that I wasn't mad at him. Just disappointed.

"Now tell me, what is going to happen when that camera takes a picture of my face?" I asked quietly, looking up to see our pale green house in the distance, glowing in the faint light of the setting sun.

"Umm...everyone will marvel at your incredible beauty?" he tried, faking an endearing half-smile. Yep. A sucker for those too.

I shook my head, viciously trying to fight the smirk starting to appear on my lips. I bit my tongue and shook my head again.

"No. Not only will everyone laugh at my ugliness, but everyone will laugh at this monstrosity on my face," I said, jabbing my thumb up at my eye.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me, turning me so we faced each other. Okay, so I more like faced his chest/collarbone area, since my 14-year-old twin sibling was way taller than me. He grabbed my wrists and smiled down at me reassuringly.

"First off: you're so not ugly." he said matter-of-factly, in such a bold fashion that I really couldn't say anything. "You're one of the prettiest girls I know, and I'm proud to be your big brother." he said. (Yes, he's older by three minutes...) I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up in an embarrassed blush.

"And B: it's not a monstrosity." I frowned, my cheeks returning to their natural, ugly pale color.

"Umm...your eyes a little messed up Broseph?" (Ha! You see what I did there?) He laughed, making his broad-ish shoulders bounce. We continued walking, his cleats still clicking on the concrete.

"Umm...I was serious." I mumbled, turning into our driveway. He laughed again, affectionately pecking my right cheek.

"It is not! C'mon sis!" he insisted, walking up the two steps to our porch in one step as I rolled my eyes and wiped the older brother cooties off of my skin.

"You'll be fine, and to make you feel better, I'll beat up anyone who calls you ugly tomorrow. Deal?" I finally smiled, resting my hand on the chilled brass door handle.

"Deal."

**(One hour later. Laney's POV. Penn residence. 8:47 PM.)**

I sighed heavily and held the ice pack closer to my eye, trying desperately to make the swelling go down.

Of course, nothing happened. I was left with a half melted ice pack full of who-knows-what chemicals, a swollen eye, less than a couple hours to fix this mess, and no plan.

My brother was off doing stuff in our shared room. He said he was either playing video games, doing homework, or playing his bass, but I hadn't heard either his desperate cries for my help with his algebra, or the deep, comforting sound of his coffee-brown bass that I'd heard practically all my life.

I raised an eyebrow and ditched my ice pack on the coffee table and walked cautiously over to the winding staircase.

"Len?" I called softly up, waiting for some kind of answer. Anyway, as dumb and retarded as it sounds, Lenny and I had this twin mind connection sorta thing. It wasn't really a psychic ability as it was a super hearing ability. What I did hear was a whimper of pain.

My eyes instinctively widened and I dashed up the stairs at speeds that would've made a cheetah jealous. I sprinted down the hallway over to mine and Lenny's shared room.

I flung open the closed door and peered inside, only to see my twin moaning on the floor, in the fetal position, cradling his face, next to a very suspicious looking baseball bat half-shoved under his bed.

I slid across the floor until I was right next to him, placing one hand on his chest and the other under his head.

"Lenny, what did you do?" Ah yes. There's the disappointment making a reappearance.

He had both of his moderately sized hand covering one half of his face. He managed a pained smile, but his left eye-the uncovered one-shone with pain.

"Hey sis. Boy am I klutzy." he said quietly through gritted teeth. "Was fooling around with the bat, when I slipped and hit myself. Whoops." I sighed deeply, using two fingers to massage my temple.

"Okay, whatever. Now just let me see it." I asked gently, placing one of my small hands on his uncovered cheek. He grinned, the pain in his eyes disappearing slightly.

"Got it." He slowly moved his hands to reveal that a certain feature on his face was swollen, purple, and black.

I gasped, my fingers still resting on his jawline. He smiled, his unbruised eye twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah. You sure are a klutz, Len." I whispered gratefully, leaning down to hug him.

**RockGoddess: Well there you have it. My first-ever oneshot! You can totally expect more! Oh, and by the way, I'm so gonna run out of ideas, so if you guys could private message me or leave a review and idea for a oneshot between any of the characters that's not copying another story, I'd appreciate it! Thanks! I love you all! 3 3 **


	2. Boredom Does Wonders, Doesn't It?

**RockGoddess: So here's chapter 2 faithful Grojbandians! Thanks for reading! Okay, so, who's ready to do the disclaimer once again? Lenny, how about you?**

**Lenny: Sure. LaneyRockGoddess doesn't own Grojband or any of the characters!**

**RockGoddess: Thanks Lens!**

**Carrie: Don't you dare call him that!**

**RockGoddess: Geez...sorry. Okay, onto the story!**

**(Lenny's POV. Penn residence. 7:30 PM.)**

I loudly sighed, burrowing myself deeper into my sister's huge reading chair.

"I'm soooooo booooorrrreeed." I drawled, closing my eyes and sinking down.

"Well, I can't help you there bro." my sister muttered, lying face-down on her bed, her fiery red hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black headband so her bags wouldn't hang in her face.

She was also wearing a pair of black shorts along with one of my old, dark green t-shirts because she was too lazy to walk all the way downstairs to her clean laundry to get one of her clean shirts. Her bare feet were hanging off the edge of her bed, drooping towards the ground.

Just staring at her, I noticed all these things that I never have before, like the light spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and the flecks of gold in her green eyes.

She looked up at me finally, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

I shrugged, smirking a bit. "Just thinking about how, even though we're twins, I'm so much better looking." I said snidely, smirking even bigger.

Her eyes went wide and she sat up. "Whoa whoa whoa, no way. I'm so much better looking."

I laughed, reluctantly getting up from her chair and saying, "Nuh-uh. How many 15 year olds do you know that have abs?" I said in a taunting fashion, quickly whipping off my shirt, revealing my chiseled 6-pack and pecs.

My sister glanced me over before scoffing and starting to laugh. I frowned, the shirt dropping weakly from my hand to the floor. "What?"

She smiled at me, rolling her eyes. "Lens, I've seen so many dudes with so much more than that." she said in a mocking tone. I frowned, my shoulders slumping. Then, what she said processed, and apparently, it processed in her mind too.

She's slunk down, and got a terrified look in her eyes, while I straightened up, puffed out my chest, and obtained a terrifyingly protective gaze down at her.

"Wait, exactly how many shirtless dudes do you see on a weekly basis?" I asked in a low, gruff voice. She winced.

"W-well, I go by the skateboard park every day before and after band practice, and there are a ton of shirtless guys there. And most of them are in my grade." she explained, knowing that she had provoked my older-brother-protectiveness mode. I raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to her and crossing my arms over my chest.

She winced again. "Okay, so I spend a lot of my extra time near the skateboard park or the beach, or watching the guys' swim meets, but still: that's besides the point." she said, growing a satisfied smirk near the end. "What is important is that you're not the best looking guy I've ever seen."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "Well who is then?" I asked, a tiny snarl in my voice. Laney hesitated.

**(Laney's POV. Penn residence. 7:48 PM.)**

I hesitated when those words came out of his mouth. I snuck a quick glance at him. He was sitting there, looking at me with a small pout.

His abs were actually more...how would you say it? Sculpted, I guess, than any other guy I'd seen before, as creepy and weird as it sounds. His facial features had this ruggedly handsome look, (from a sibling-y point of view) with his messy, windblown red hair, dark eyelashes that complimented his handsome sea green eyes, and a broad lower jaw, with just a hint of red stubble.

Just looking at him very closely in what was probably a creepy way, I could see where he came from on his point. Like the copper and bronze flecks in his sea green eyes, or the small scar on his jawline from when he was 7 and he fell and cut his jaw on his favorite metal toy car (but that's a story for another time), which somehow grew to be incredibly handsome and cute, in, again, a creepy and sibling-y way.

"Okay, either you or Corey." I caved, looking down at my bare feet. My brother looked strangely disappointed. "What? C'mon, what does your boyfriend have that I don't?" he whined, falling backwards onto me. I yelped and landed on my back with a soft thump, my brother leaning heavily onto my stomach. My face heated up when his words processed and when I wasn't being crushed by my older brother. My cheeks turned a violent shade of crimson.

"H-he's not my b-boyfriend! And he has abs too." I managed, nervously scratching at my ear. He glanced up at me, playing with his fingers. "Well, I have a 6-pack too sis. Whose looks better?" he asked, a slight smirk on his lips. I frowned and started messing with his hair. Dude, his hair is pretty long.

"Well, I have to say, that you're both even in that category." I admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. He scowled, batting my hands away from his head.

"What about facial good looks?" he pressed, smiling as if he had me this time. I raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. "Smile for me." I ordered.

He smiled that endearing and adorable half-smile that made girls of almost all ages want to melt. Not that anyone felt that way. My brother was still pretty...homely-looking, I guess. (And he's nothing compared to me!) I smiled, saying "Okay, you totally beat him on smiling, and girls love a guy with a good smile."

He grinned again, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful and mocking way. "1-0, The Len-Man." he said victoriously, puffing out his chest and continuing with the eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, now get off me." I laughed, pushing his upper body off my stomach. "Okay, so you might be a little better looking than most guys." I admitted, finally sitting up.

An idea popped into my head, and I grinned mischievously down at him. "Okay big brother, now where do I rank on your list?"

**RockGoddess: Okay, there you have it! Now you guys need to send in ideas, cuz I'm all outta them! Thanks! You guys rule! **


	3. The Perfect Night: Part 1

**RockGoddess: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Okay, I know that the last chapter got some negative feedback, and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make sure that these are all great for everyone. **

**Laney: What? RG, I got a freaking black eye in the 1st chapter!**

**RockGoddess: Heh...Sorry Lanes!**

**Corey: What did I tell you about calling her that you...you...troll author! *pulls a huge chrome frying pan out of nowhere and starts chasing RockGoddess with it***

**RockGoddess: S***! Help me! He has the chosen weapon of the gods themselves! **

**Laney: *starts laughing* Sorry RG. Well, anyway, RG doesn't own Grojband or any of the characters.**

**RockGoddess: Thanks for the support! *continues running away from a very ticked Corey, who was yelling some sorta ancient battle cry***

**Laney: Welcome.  
**

**(Laney's POV. Penn residence. 10:17 PM.)**

With a content sigh, I walked into my room and quietly closed the door behind me.

I was just getting back from an awesome night out with the guys. We went out to catch a late movie, and then hung out at the skate park. I'm seriously glad they put up those high-powered lights so we could stay there longer.

My whole band is an army of talented skateboarders, but I'm top dog, obviously. Corey's sporting a nasty scrape on his elbow and a huge black bruise across his chest, while Kin and Kon nearly got concussions and broken wrists. Me? A scraped knee is nothing. The hole in my favorite black jeans is.

I slipped off my black hoodie and and threw it down on my bed. I then walked over to my dresser, a small smile still plastered on my lips.

_"Well," Corey murmured, rubbing his scraped elbow. "I guess we figured out Laney is the most talented." I smirked, holding out a hand. "Great, now pay up."_

_Y'see, we had made a bet, that the boarder with the least amount of bruises and scrapes got 5 bucks from everyone else. I had won._

_Kon and. Kin grumbled something about me cheating and then forked over 10 dollars. I smiled, waving coyly. "Thanks boys." They nodded and started walking their way home._

_I turned to Corey, who was awkwardly standing with his hands shoved in his pockets. I quirked an eyebrow. "Well?" I asked, leaning his way. "You gonna give me my cash, or what?" He looked up, sheepishly blushing. "Uh, Lanes, I kinda forgot my wallet at home."_

_My jaw dropped to my toes. "Dude! Why would you make a bet if you couldn't supply the winner?" I asked incredulously. He smiled. "Well, I thought I was gonna win." I frowned. "But, can I give you something else instead?"_

_I nodded, shooting him a where-are-you-going-with-this look. He smiled and reached around his neck, pulling a necklace of some sort over his head. He handed it over to me, smiling broadly. I took it out of his hand and looked at it closely._

_It was a leather necklace with a sea green guitar pick charm that matched my eyes. It was a swirl of jade and sea green, made out of a thin metal. I looked up at him, dazed. "Core, I can't take this." I said kindly, trying to give it back to him. He shook his head and stepped back._

_"Hey, it's yours now. You take it." he said with a huge smile, grabbing it out of my hands and gently sliding it over my head, moving my hair out of the way. Once it was around my neck, he stepped back and took a look , as if admiring his handiwork._

_He nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah. Looks much better on you." he decided, cracking a smile. "But I so have one more thing Lanes." I cocked an eyebrow._

_"What?" I questioned. He smirked and leaned in. Before I could process what happened, he kissed me on the lips and then ran off, disappearing into the dark, leaving me alone and dazed, standing under a flickering street light._

The memory sent warm chills throughout my body. I smiled and rifled through my drawers until I found a pair of black pajama shorts and a baggy blue t-shirt. I quickly walked over to our (mine and Lenny's) private bathroom and changed.

AAfter I was done, and had thrown my clothes in the hamper, I opened the door and tiredly flung myself onto my brother's bed. Why, you might ask? I was too lazy to go to mine, and my brother's bed wasn't made, which made it look more inviting and comfortable than my neatly made bed.

Plus, it was closer to the bathroom than mine, so it was the first comfortable thing I saw. If it was a chair near the bathroom, that's where I would've collapsed.

I grabbed my phone from my pants pocket and texted my brother. **"Hey, where r u? AwesomeBassist15" **I sent it before quietly sighing again.

**"Ugh. Sorry sis! Band practice went late again! TheRealRockGod15" **I smiled.

**"It's fine. How much longer until you'll b home? AwesomeBassist13"**

**"Aww, do you miss me sis? TheRealRockGod15"**

**"No! Just get your butt home or our parents r gonna freak! AwesomeBassist13"**

**"Lol jk. Okay, I'm leavin right now. B home in 5. TheRealRockGod15"**

**"OK! See u when u get here! AwesomeBassis3t"**

**"K. TheRealRockGod15"** was all I got in response. I placed my phone in a precarious position on the bed next to me and rolled onto my back.

I let out a huge and stretched out yawn before placing my head on my brother's pillow. It smelled like body spray and oranges, for some strange reason. Before I knew it, I fell asleep to the strangely hypnotic scent of Axe and citrus. (On a side note, I did **NOT **fall asleep on my brother's bed because it smelled good. I did so because I was tired and his bed looked comfortable...)

To be continued…

**RockGoddess: Sorry this one's so short dudes and dudettes. I have to edit the second half. But, you guys are gonna have to leave 5 reviews before I update. I need a little "inspiration" before I can. But, if you guys could also leave me some ideas, that would be great too, as I'm all out. And, congrats to ****_Stinkfly3_****for being the 1st to leave an idea. I am working on it, but it's such a detailed idea, I'm probably gonna make it two chapters long. So, thanks for reading dudes and dudettes! See you all next chapter! *flashes rock on sign***


	4. The Perfect Night: Part 2

**RockGoddess: Okay, I think I got 5 reviews, but I'm not sure...I updated anyway. I have to give a shout-out to ****_StoriesOfANobody_**** for seriously inspiring me! You rock dude! But, thanks to the rest of you for reviewing and reading! Okay, now who's ready to do the disclaimer? Lenny?**

**Lenny: *smirks* What, got tired of Corey beating you up by using my sis?**

**RockGoddess: *uncomfortably looks down at swollen arm and bruised knee* No...just trying to revolve between you two…**

**Lenny: *smiles* Okay RG. RG doesn't own Grojband or any of the characters.**

**RockGoddess: Thanks Lenny! Now, onto the story!**

**(Laney's POV. Penn residence. 10:43 PM.)**

I woke up about 25 minutes later to someone shaking my shoulder. I cracked my eyes open and squinted at the familiar face I saw looking down at me. "Len?" I asked softly, trying to sit up. He laughed.

"Yeah. I got home 20 minutes ago." he said, smiling and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I wasn't sure if it was safe to wake you up, but since you're laying on my bed, I thought it would be okay."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, letting a yawn escape. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry." I said, looking him over.

He had gotten home and obviously changed into his pajamas, which consisted of "manly" red fuzzy pajama pants that had prints of bulldog puppies with bow-ties and mustaches, and (usually no shirt, or) a baggy tank top.

Geez...I guess it's my responsibility to teach my brother about style, because he obviously has no clue himself. Eh. Another day.

He shot me an endearing smile. "Okay, now get up. Go to your own bed sis." he urged, trying to pry me off his pillow.

"Noooo." I drawled/whined, inhaling deeply. "Smells too good..." (Again, it did **NOT **smell **THAT **good...) He stared down at me for the longest time before busting out laughing.

"Are you serious? It's just my body spray and probably my shampoo." he said with a large, pearly-white smile.

I shrugged, laying my head back down onto his pillow. He sighed regretfully; probably thinking "Man. Last time I'm gonna use that stuff."

"Okay. Please get out Lanes." he begged, clasping his hands together. "I'm seriously tired and I need my sleep for tomorrow. Please?"

I cracked open an eyelid, staring him down. He was shooting me his deluxe puppy dog eyes and his eyebrows were knit in a cute begging sorta way.

I rolled my eyes and started to sit up. "Whatever. Not even that comfortable...anyway..." I froze, the smell coming back to me. Dude, why in the world is that smell so amazing and awesome and how did I not notice he smelled like that before?

I collapsed into a heap onto his bed, somehow unable to get up. Before I knew it, (again) I was out like a light in about 3 seconds flat. (Hey, is that a new record?)

**(Lenny's POV. Penn residence. 10:50 PM.)**

Great. She's out. Now there's no getting her up. I let out an irritated sigh before uncontrollably smiling. I groaned before taking her phone out of her pocket and plugging it into the charger on my nightstand.

I know that it drove her nuts when she went to sleep and forgot that her phone was in her pocket, so I took it upon myself to make sure that never happened. (Geez, I can only take so many rants about how it "damaged" the screen.)

Then I took my spread about sheets and blankets and covered my sleeping sister with them, pulling them up to her chin.

I smiled once again before lightly kissing her forehead, whispering softly "Night sis." No, it's not a sign of sibling love. My sister always likes to be tucked in, even at 14. I just do it to shut her up...yeah, that's it. To shut her up. (Hmph...don't judge me...)

I walked over to her side of the room and groaned at how clean it was. Once, I accidentally left a pair of dirty socks on her floor, and by the way she reacted, you would've thought that it was the zombie apocalypse.

I turned off the bedroom light and silently slipped into her bed. As I nuzzled my face into her pillow, I was surprised to find it scented like pomegranates and blackberries. I smiled lightly and inhaled deeper, falling aleep and wondering why I never noticed that she smelled like this before.

**RockGoddess: Okay, thanks for reading guys! I'm gonna need 5 more reviews to post the next chapter! I'm still looking for ideas too! Thanks! I Love you all! And sorry for such the short chapter! I'll make them longer for the next one!**


	5. Out With The Rat- I Mean, Gerbil

**RockGoddess: Okay, here's chapter 5 dudes and dudettes! I owe this one all to ****_StoriesOfANobody_****! I just sorta rushed with this one, and I hope you like it. Okay, Lenny, disclaimer! **

**Lenny: Okay. LaneyRockGoddess doesn't own Grojband or any of the characters!**

**RockGoddess: Thanks Lenny! Now, for your featured presentation...**

**(Laney's POV. Penn residence. 12:09 PM.)**

"Okay, and remember: he needs food three times a day and fresh water two times a day." my twin preached, carefully cradling a fluffy little gerbil in his palm.

I glanced down at it, wincing. Lenny was leaving for a weeklong bass camp downstate, and I had to take care of his rat- I mean, gerbil while he was gone.

I would've gone to the camp, but it was an all-boys camp, as if girls couldn't play bass. I rolled my eyes at the thought and tuned my brother back in, who was talking random junk about proper gerbil care.

"Lenny! We need to leave now!" our mom called from out the door, where she was busy placing Lenny's junk in the car. My brother called out a "Gimme a minute!" before turning back to me.

He smiled gratefully and plopped his gerbil carefully down in its cage, which rested on the counter next to us. "Thanks Lane." he said as he gave a brotherly peck on the cheek.

I frowned and tried to get the brother cooties off my face by scrubbing at it with my shirt.

"Okay, DJ's food is in our room," he continued in a tone he would've used with a 3 year old. I frowned and socked him in the arm. "Okay okay, I've got it mega-dweeb." I laughed.

"I know how to take care of your rat." He frowned. "It's a gerbil, and yeah, you better. I'm still not comfortable with you staying with DJ for a full 7 days. And mom's gonna be down there too, for business."

I frowned and looked down at his combat boots. "It's fine, Lens. I'm capable of taking care of a pet for a week." I smiled up at him as he shot me a white, toothy grin.

"Okay sis." he finally said. "Leonard Colin Penn, I swear to God that if you aren't in this car in one minute I am going to leave without you!" our mother screamed from outside the door. Lenny yelled back "Okay! Okay!"

I grinned and crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay, I'll smell you around, doofus." I said with a smirk, flipping my hair. He rolled his eyes and gave me a quick hug, grinning.

"I'll see you on Friday, sis." he said over his shoulder as he walked out the door. I smiled as the door shut behind him. I ran over to the window just to watch my mom's black car drive off out of my sight.

I smiled and exhaled in content. "Alone, finally." I took one glance at Lenny's orange and white gerbil sitting in its cage on the counter and walked away, plopping myself down on the couch. I turned on the TV, pulled out my phone, and started simultaneously watching some reality show and texting Corey.

That week, I forgot to feed the gerbil.

I know, I'm seriously irresponsible.

For that first day, I literally went all-out lazy, and did nothing. The second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth days were all spent at Corey's, either trying to write lyrics, trying to get new gigs, or trying to practice, us miserably failing each time.

I would get up and leave right at 8:30, (Corey's an early riser and refuses to let us sleep in) and then I would get home around 10:45, because Corey always needed help with something.

Literally, the fourth day, at 10 o' clock at night, we repaved his driveway. Can you believe that?

Anyway, I got the day off from practice on Friday, when my family was supposed to come back. I told Core that I had to help my grandmother move, and he bought it. I jut hoped that he didn't stop by my house. Anyway, where was I?

I sighed and tugged at my t-shirt as I impatiently waited at the counter by our front door.

"Come on..." I muttered to myself, really wanting the alone-ness to end. My eyes swept over the counter to see if it was clean, and I gasped.

The gerbil cage was sitting there, shoved into a corner. I quickly scrambled to get the cage in front of me, and when I did, I let out a choked sob.

The gerbil was laying on its side, not moving or twitching or anything. I let out a small scream and frantically clawed the top of the cage off. I grabbed the lifeless rodent and poked it gently, as if it was sleeping and I was trying to wake it.

"C'mon you little rodent, don't die on me..." I pleaded quietly, poking it. When this showed no avail, I literally started CPR. Then, that had to be the time when my family walked through the door.

When I looked up, I saw the expression on my brothers face, that screamed "Hey, I didn't expect to find you making out/molesting a small animal when I got home. My mom was just sorta creeping off into a hallway, as if she knew what happened and didn't want to be near here when my brother found out.

I immediately tried to cover his dead rat with my hands. My twin looked at me with a what-the-freaking-crap-are-you-doing look. I smiled sweetly and tried to brush the small tears that had rolled down my cheeks off of my face.

"Hey bro. H-how was camp?" I said, my voice cracking near the end. He frowned and walked over, his bass case slung across his back.

"Alayna Margaret Penn, if you don't move your hands right now, I will end you." he said in a deathly serious tone. My eyes widened as I shook my head, new tears forming in my eyes. "N-no, I'd rather n-not." I whispered, moving my hands anyway.

He gasped out loud when he saw his lifeless rodent, covering his mouth with his hands and tears running down his cheeks, then he turned on me. He glared at me fiercely. "**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**" he yelled, clenching his fists.

I winced. We never yelled at each other, and we never got mad. "I**T WAS A SIMPLE FREAKING TASK, BUT YOU GO AND DON'T DO IT!**" Except the time when Lenny ripped my favorite hat in half. I was mad at him for a couple days, but then I got over it.

I let out a whimper and tried to cower into my shirt. "**DO YOU KNOW WHY THIS GERBIL WAS IMPORTANT TO ME? IT WAS THE LAST THING DAD GAVE TO ME BEFORE HE**...before he..." he broke down and stood weakly in front of me, eyes still as cold as a glacier, and mouth still set.

He shook his head and frowned, scowling deeply at his boots. "Y'know what, I'm done." he muttered to himself. He glared at me, his sea green eyes angry and hurt. "Lens," I started. He cut me off.

"Don't call me that." he said angrily. I started to cry, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. "Lenny, please." I croaked, grabbing his hand.

He pulled it away in disgust. "No." was all he said before turning and walking up to our room and slamming the door, duffel bag and bass in tow.

The week after that, my brother gave me the cold shoulder. Not talking to me was bad enough, but he refused to sleep in the same room as me.

The system went whoever was first in the room to sleep, slept there, while the other slept in the recording studio in our basement. My neck was stiff from sleeping on the stage a couple too many nights. But, this was all hopefully going to change today.

**(Lenny's POV. Penn residence. 3:47 PM.)**

I sighed and sat at the desk in my room, trying to desperately finish an algebra paper for summer school. What I wouldn't give to have my sister in here to help- no. I'm still mad at her.

She needs to work on being more responsible, even though I can honestly say I'm no better.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I looked up somberly. "Who is it?" I called out, getting up from my swivel chair.

"Alayna. Now let me in!" a feminine voice yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Why should I let you in?" I said back, leaning onto the doorframe with the door still closed. I heard a sigh.

"Please Lenny." was all I heard in response. I frowned as reluctantly opened the door, to reveal my sister standing there, her arms holding something behind her back.

I raised an eyebrow but let her in. "Can I help you with something?" I asked in a monotone voice, plopping myself down on my bed. She smiled and closed the door by bumping her hip into it, her arms still behind her back, and whatever she was hiding hidden from my view.

She shot me a sheepish smile. "You know that I am sorry about what happened, right?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Well, I felt so guilty that I knew I had to do something more than plan "it's" funeral and say I was sorry, so, here goes." As she said this, she moved the thing out from behind her back.

I gasped and smiled for what seemed like the first time this week.

It was an orange tabby kitten. It was about the size of both my hands put together and had the most awesome orange eyes. I smiled as my sister deposited the kitten into my lap.

It looked up at me and then did only what I could describe as smiled. It started purring and clawing its way up my chest into it stopped at my shoulder. It curled up against my ear and purred loudly, closing its eyes. I looked, awestruck, at my twin, who was busy smiling.

"How did you...?" I asked, trailing off near the end. "Oh, I just used my funding for the next 6 months from my band." she shrugged, as if it was no biggie. I smiled and gently set the tabby down on my bed, careful not to wake it. Then, I ran over to my sister and hugged her, raising her up off the ground in the process.

"Lanes, this is the coolest thing ever." I said into her shoulder. She smiled and hugged me back. "Glad you're happy with him Lens. What's his name?" she asked as I dropped her gently to the floor.

We both looked over at the kitten, my gears turning. "What about Hawkeye?" my sister asked, shrugging. I looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that actually fits him pretty well." I decided. His eyes looked exactly like a hawk's, actually. My sister smiled. "I'm calling him Hawk though." I grinned and rubbed my knuckles into her hair.

"Agreed."

**RockGoddess: Okay guys, there it was. Again, this was an original idea from ****_StoriesOfANobody_****! Remember to check out her stories! They are BOSS! Okay, that's it for now. Review and leave ideas, and I'll get on them! **


	6. Over-Protectiveness, Good or Bad? Part 1

**RockGoddess: Okay guys, so this one's gonna be a two-parter, because I'm too lazy to- no. I wanted to...to...leave you guys a cliffhanger...yeah...thats it. Corey, disclaimer!**  
**Corey: Sure! LRG doesn't own Grojband or any of the characters!**

**RockGoddess: Thanks Corey! Now, for your featured presentation...**

**(Lenny's POV. Penn residence. 8:03 PM.)**

I scowled down at my bare feet as I watched my twin closely.

She was getting ready for a date with some dude from school. What she saw in him, I have no idea. He was the biggest player in school, captain of the basketball team and the football team and the baseball team, and dated countless girls every month.

I seriously think that she and Corey would make a way better couple than my little sister and that dumb jock. She deserved better.

I grumbled something unintelligible about how he was a jerk, while my twin rushed about, randomly doing stuff: putting in and taking out her earrings, fiddling with her necklace, and muttering to herself lowly, occasionally shooting me a worried glance.

I don't even see why she had to get so dressed up for him. She was wearing a blue v-neck with black ripped skinny jeans, and her black leather combat boots. She styled her hair into curls and put it up into a ponytail, leaving couple strands along with her bangs hang out in front of her face.

Black eyeliner and mascara was all the makeup that she wore. Around her neck, she wore a blue sapphire and silver bass pendant on a thin silver chain that I got her for her 15th birthday last year.

I frowned as she slowly stopped pacing around our room. She slowly blinked, as if thinking "What am I doing?", looked at me and then mumbled "Uh, sorry Len." She brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Got a little carried away." I smiled as she sat down next to me on her bed, worriedly stroking her bass charm. "It's fine sis." I laughed easily and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

She smiled gratefully and leaned into my shoulder. She sighed and then went quiet, playing with her fingers. She glanced up at me every so often, and then back down at her hands.

After a while of this and uncomfortable silence, I asked "Okay, what's eating you?" She looked up at me, her sea green eyes glittering with an emotion I couldn't place. "What do you mean?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Lane, you're pacing the room, muttering to yourself, and playing with your fingers like you always do when you're nervous." I listed, ticking off the reasons on my fingers. She looked up at me and pulled a face.

"That obvious huh?" she whispered leaning heavily onto her knees. I frowned, hating seeing her so distraught. "Gosh Laney, what's wrong?" I muttered turning to face her.

She winced and rubbed at her knee, her cheeks a brilliant shade of crimson. "Well, it's j-just that I'm sorta n-nervous that this date w-was all just a joke, and that T-Tyler doesn't really l-like me." she said in a rush, as if she didn't want me to hear her words. But I did.

I frowned. "Alayna Margaret Penn, don't say another word!" I growled in a tone that one should not mess with. She looked up at me, her mouth open, as if she was surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" I roared. She started to say something, but I cut her off.

"He wouldn't not like you. You know why?" She opened her mouth, but I cut her off again. "Because you're everything a douche- I mean, guy like him wants. Any guy for that matter. Nice, sweet, pretty, caring." I said matter-of-factly.

She smiled a bit, and an embarrassed blush adorned her cheeks. "And if he doesn't really like you, or if he breaks your heart, I'll throttle him." I added sweetly, lightly slapping her arm.

She laughed, and the clear, beautiful sound that almost said "Nice job Lenny." echoed around our room. I smiled and got up, stretching.

"Okay Princess, don't get a big head. I think your date's here." I said with a smirk, looking out her window, which was conveniently placed above our front door.

I glanced back, only to see that she was frozen: all the color drained from her face and she stared blankly at the wall. I moaned and walked over, ready to snap her out of her daze.

Ten minutes later, I was standing behind my sister as she greeted the dude she was going out with.

He was kinda tall, I mean, shorter than me, but pretty tall, and lanky. He had a scrawny build, but with just a tiny bit of muscle. He had short brown hair, tanned skin, and icy blue eyes.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with jeans and sneakers. Wow. Someone dressed up nice.

I scowled down at my feet as Laney got all flustered and junk. I rolled my eyes and, before she could react, grabbed Laney's purse out of her arms and chucked it down a flight of stairs into a dirty pile of clothes in our basement.

She yelled, punched my arm, and then ran down to get it, yelling a quick "I'll be up in a second" to Tyler. I turned to him with a dangerous look in my eyes.

"Okay Pretty Boy," I growled clenching my fists and rolling up my sleeves.

He got a scared look in his eyes and looked over my shoulder, obviously wanting my sister to return so she could save him from me. I smirked at the thought of him cowering behind a teenager shorter than him, and a girl nonetheless.

"Let's get a few things straight." I hissed, cracking my knuckles and making him very uncomfortable. He gulped. "O-okay. W-what?" he squeaked.

"Okay, her curfew is 10, so if you break it, I break you." I said with a sly grin. He gulped again, his hands trembling. "A-anything else?" I nodded.

"You break my little sister's heart, I break your face. Clear?"

"C-crystal."

I watched reluctantly as they walked down the driveway in the direction of town. "Doesn't even own a car..." I muttered, pulling on a black hooded jacket.

I slipped on my black combat boots and walked out the door, in the direction of Corey's house. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and texted the contact that read "Best Bud" in bold letters.

After Corey found out that Laney was my twin, and we got used to each other, we became good friends. "**Okay, they just left. I'm on my way over. TheRealRockGod15**" I texted.

"**Good. We'll save my Lanes from that bastard yet! BlueHairedGuitarist1**" Wait, what?

"**Did u just type 'my Lanes'?" TheRealRockGod15**"

"**No! Crazy... MusicMan16**"

"**Did u just seriously change your name thingy? TheRealRockGod15**"

"**No... Grojbandian**"

"**You so did! Right there! TheRealRockGod15**"

"**Dude, you're losing it. BobbyBlue18**"

"**Nvm. I'm almost there. See u in a few. TheRealRockGod15**"

"**K. TheFrontMan**"

After I rolled my eyes at my friend's pure stupidity, I quickened my pace and started jogging. In no time, I reached his pink and red house. Geez...someone find a sense of color style. (*cough* Trina *cough cough*)

I ran up the driveway to Corey's butt-ugly car (pale blue is not good on a car) and hopped in the passenger side.

I closed the door behind me and turned to find Corey, furiously playing on his iPhone. He glanced up and shoved his phone in his pocket before smirking.

"Ready?" he asked in his usual, perky, energetic tone. I nodded and smiled, clicking my seatbelt on.

"Let's do this."

Soon enough, we were slowly going down the road, keeping Laney and her date in our sight, but us out of theirs.

I grimaced as Corey banked a hard left into some random person's driveway and waited a minute until Tyler and Laney started waking again.

I rubbed my forehead and groaned. "Dude, how did you pass driver's safety?" He glared at me and pulled out. "Excuse me? Do you want to drive, Pretty Boy?" he questioned. I frowned deeply. "You know I don't have a license..." I muttered. He smirked.

"Exactly. Now, let's go."

**RockGoddess: There you have it! Okay, review and leave me some awesome ideas! This one was all me! Thanks for reading dudes and dudettes! Rock on!**


	7. Over-Protectiveness, Good or Bad? Part 2

**RockGoddess: Here's the chapter faithful Grojbandians! Sorry for not updating sooner! Here's Corey with the disclaimer!**

**Carrie: *runs over to RG* He can't! He got his head stuck in the window!**

**RockGoddess: Ugh! Again? Laney! Get the butter! I'll get the crowbar!**

**Laney: On it! And btw: ****_LaneyRockGoddess_**** does NOT own Grojband or any of the characters! *to RG* I've got the butter! I'll meet you at the window!**

**(Corey's POV. Some random road near Main Street. 8:47 PM. Age 16.)**

We sat in the parking lot of some Italian place in town, where Laney and her date had just went into about 10 minutes before. I sighed and tapped my fingers impatiently in my steering wheel. Lenny sat next to me, keeping a sharp eye on the restaurant.

I moaned loudly. "Aw, come on Len! Can't we just go in and bust some heads?" I whined/suggested to my buddy. He glared at me. "No."

I moaned again and stared out the window. "Wait...is that her?" Lenny asked after a bit. I frowned and pressed my face to my window. I saw a flash of red hair in the glaring light of the neon restaurant sign. I grinned. "Yes, I believe it is."

He shot me a worried look. "Dude, you sound **WAY** too eager." I shrugged and glanced out the window again. "Hey, you and I both know that Tyler's a player. I don't like the idea of my best friend going out with him." I explained, tapping my fingers again. He shot me a smirk.

"Yeah. And I love the bagpipes."

* * *

After that hurtful comment, I was delighted to see Laney rush out of the door. She scurried along the sidewalk in the direction of both our houses. Her brother uncomfortably sat next to me, shifting every couple seconds. I looked over at him and saw that his expression was pained, as if whatever feelings his sister had, he had. He looked hurt.

He shot me a look and whispered "He started flirting with another girl." I cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "Most likely. So who's gonna handle this?" I asked, thrusting out my chin in Laney's direction. He looked at me and pulled his hood up, grinning. "You take this." he said, opening up the door.

I smiled and nodded. Just before he closed the door, he poked his head in, a protective look in his eyes. He cleared his throat, smirking. "Two rules Lover Boy," he said with an all-knowing smile as I sheepishly blushed.

"One: I want her home by 10. And B: You break my little sister's heart, I break your face. Clear?" I nodded in a determined way as he gave me a sly wink and closed the car door, running off into the dark. I rolled my eyes and laughed. He was such a mom to his sister.

I pulled out of the restaurant and followed Laney down the street, trying not to look like a stalker, and miserably failing. Finally, I had enough. I sped up and pulled in front of her, quickly parallel parking and jumping out of my car. I sprinted down the sidewalk towards her, and as soon as she saw me, she ran too. It was like one of those super cheesy movie scenes, but not in slow-mo.

She threw herself into my arms and started crying. "H-he kissed another g-girl. He n-never did like m-me." she said through a choked sob. I scowled and wrapped my arms tighter around her. "C'mon Lanes, please don't cry." I whispered into her ear, rocking her gently back and forth.

"You're too good for him anyway." She looked up at me, her beautiful sea green eyes puffy and bloodshot. "W-what makes you think that, Core?" she asked quietly, pressing her head into my chest. I smiled.

"Would you ever kiss another dude on a date with a different one?" I asked quietly. She shook her head, sniffling. "Exactly." I put my index finger under her chin and tilted her head up, so she was looking up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She blinked back tears and nodded, a tiny smile forming on her lips. "Y-yeah Core. I think I am." she said quietly, hugging me tighter. "Thanks."

I grinned and kissed the top of her head, blushing the whole way. "No prob. It's what boyfriends are for." I said nonchalantly. Then, what I said processed, and my eyes widened, and my heart caught in my throat. Laney froze, her eyes wide as plates.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a small voice. I shook my head, my face on fire. "Nothing! What did I say? Gosh I'm so forgetful!" I blurted, backing away and scrubbing the back of my neck.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, a reaction that I wasn't expecting. "Okay. Whatever. But, thanks anyway, honey." she said sarcastically, giving me a kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet, but to me, it could've been an hour, and it could've been the most passionate ever. I stood there, shoulders slumped, and jaw dropped, eyes shifting in and out of focus.

She laughed and patted my cheek. "Okay Casanova, I still need a ride home." I came out of my daze, my cheeks on fire. Even so, I managed a smile.

"S-sure thing Lanes."

* * *

**RockGoddess: Okay, there you have it! Thanks for reading dudes and dudettes! Again, I do NOT own Grojband or any of the characters!** **And btw: I JUST FIGURED OUT PAGE BREAKS! ER MA GERSH!**


	8. We're Gonna Have To Fix That, Aren't We?

**RockGoddess: Okay, second story in two days! WOOHOO! I'M ON A ROLL! CARRIE! DISCLAIMER!**

**Carrie: YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL! LaneyRockGoddess does NOT own Grojband or any of the characters! **

**RockGoddess: Thank you! here's the story dudes and dudettes!**

* * *

**(Lenny's POV. Peaceville Middle School. 11:49 AM. Age 13.)**

In class, most (not all) people would be focused on the teacher, taking notes, answering questions, but I was busy staring at a girl.

I know, irresponsible. But, when that girl is your lifetime crush and best friend, you really can't stop looking. I stared at her from across the room, since the teacher was completely mean and didn't let us choose our seats.

She was sighing and silently getting hit on by the dude sitting next to her. She looked up at the teacher with a bored expression, leaning her head on her hand. The guy next to her kept on grabbing her hand and winking, quietly saying really cheesy and probably perverted pickup lines.

I saw her sigh, roll her eyes, and take her hand away gently. I clenched my fists in anger, wanting to either hit that guy into next millennium, or to be the guy saying cheesy pickup lines.

I glanced down at my open notebook and started doodling on an unused page. I was so into it, I was unaware of the prodding in my side.

After a minute or so of this, I finally looked up, an eyebrow cocked in aggravation. "What?" I hissed to the guy sitting next to me. His eyes got wide and he motioned up towards the teacher, who was glaring impatiently at me.

"Well?" she asked in a harsh tone, placing her hands on her hips. My eye twitched and my cheeks got warm, my heart pounding. I felt thirty pairs of eyes on me, and my cheeks got even more warm. I smiled sheepishly and scrubbed the back of my head.

"R-repeat the question please?" I asked in a quiet voice, my heartbeat the only sound in the room besides my voice. The teacher squinted.

"I don't think so. What were you doing that was so much more important that algebra, hmm?" she asked, walking down the aisle to my desk.

My eye twitched again. "Uh...n-nothing." I said, trying to close my notebook and shove it in my desk. She slapped a hand on it, refusing to let it move, and snatched it up.

I slunk lower in my desk, knowing what I had written in there, and that she was gonna read it out loud to the class.

She flipped through the pages, muttering to herself. Once she got to my most recent page, she snickered into her hand and shot Carrie a pointed look. My best friend looked confused before glancing at me.

_"What is she doing? What did you write?"_ she mouthed, raising an eyebrow. I blushed.

_"Nothing! Nothing at all!"_ I mouthed back. She looked back to the teacher, who was now frowning. "Leonard Nepp, you gave detention after school today." she said in a cold voice.

She started to give me back my notebook, when someone across the room blurted out "Hey! Aren't you gonna read it out loud?"

I glared in that general direction. The teacher cocked an eyebrow and retracted her hand. "Yes! Silly me." She flipped back to the pages where I had written. "LN + CB inside a huge heart, and then Carrie Nepp,"

By now, I had buried my face into my stomach; I slunk down so far I was practically on the floor. My face was burning, and even though the entire class was laughing, the dude next to me patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh, and on the next page, "Mrs. Lightfoot is a jerk, along with a picture of a squid. Pretty good too...wait, rude! Is that me?" she asked incredulously, looking down.

I shook my head wildly. "No! I had seafood for dinner last night!" I lied through my teeth, getting a couple laughs from people in the back. She narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was explaining the property of..." she went on, walking back to the front of the room and not facing us. I knew that she wouldn't, so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started texting my sister, who was in art. I knew that teacher, Mr. Clarke, wouldn't care if she texted.

**"Hmph...got detention from FatFoot. Gonna be home a little late tonite. TheRealRockGod15."** I texted my sister, hiding my phone in my hands.

**"Well, we're gonna have to fix that, aren't we? AwesomeBassist13."**

**"...I don't like the sound of that...TheRealRockGod15."** I didn't get a response.

I sighed and shoved my phone back in my pocket. The teacher was going on about some other algebraic expression, when the classroom door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thump.

In ran no one other than my sister, who stopped the class dead in its tracks.

She was wearing one of those really weird hats like Peter Pan's, made of white paper, with a single red feather shoved in the top. Her face was painted with a black mask, a little like Batman's, but without the ears and only touching her skin.

A single red x was painted on her left cheek. She had a rope tied around her waist, with a small loop on one side.

Then, in the loop, was a paper mâché sword painted bronze, silver, and gold, with red gemstones lining the hilt. Geez...

She drew her sword, and shouted in the most cheesy English accent: "For Narnia, I stand strong!" Then, she went into this entire memorized monologue, spouting lines from different movie scenes.

And the entire time, my teacher and classmates stood and sat, slack-jawed in awe. That is, until my teacher started yelling.

"Who are you? You are getting a detention young lady!" My sister smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled defiantly, sprinting down the hallway.

The teacher chased after her, yelling the whole way. I grinned and started laughing, knowing the she would eventually get caught. She came from art, and even though the teacher was super chill, and loved to play pranks on other teachers, there's no **WAY** he could get the stuff off her in time.

* * *

And there we sat, both in detention, an hour later. My sister scowled and played with her rope belt. The didn't even let her take off her "disguise".

"Leonard, if you hadn't been such a scatterbrain, we would tell here right now..." my sister grumbled, shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes and flicked her cheek.

"Shut it, you hobo." I hissed, crossing my arms. She slapped my shoulder. "Why don't you make me, you hobnocker!" I shot back, poking her ribs.

She yelped out "Offensive! And you're not allowed to use iCarly references!" I threw her a pointed look. "Hobo? Laney original, huh?"

She frowned. "Why you little-" she started, glaring at me.

The teacher cut her off, shouting out, "Laney! Lenny! You are the only two in here! You're not being very subtle!" I smiled sheepishly, waving a hand at him.

"Sorry Mr. Clarke." Mr. Clarke shot us a look. "I would love to let you leave, but this is punishment for me too, for letting Laney leave class to do...that..." he said, trying to sound angry.

But by the last part, he was smiling and laughing. We all started laughing until his face hardened. "Now, stop and finish your detention quietly. Not silently, mind you." he flashed us a wink and buried his nose in a magazine.

* * *

**RockGoddess: Okay, and there it is! Special shoutout to StoriesOfANobody for inspiration and stuff! YOU ROCK DUDE! And, might I say, two stories in two days? Who's on a roll? And, again, I do NOT own iCarly or Grojband! LANEYROCKGODDESS OUT! PEACE!**


	9. The Most Simple Task and You Screw It Up

**RockGoddess: Okay okay okay, so I know I updated a couple hours ago, but I've been working really really really hard on this one. It was one of ****_StoriesOfANobody_**** ideas, and I've been working on it for a while, and I'm excited to get some feedback on it! And, since I am only a young teen, I have no idea what it's like to be an adult. So...yeah… Corey! Disclaimer!**

**Laney: Uh…**

**RockGoddess: Let me guess: he got his foot stuck under the couch, right?**

**Laney: ...No...he got his head stuck under the couch…**

**RockGoddess: I don't even want to know any more! I do NOT own Grojband or any of the characters! Laney! Get the butter!**

**Laney: We're all out of it!**

**RockGoddess: Crowbar it is.**

* * *

**(Lenny's POV. Riffin residence. 5:38 PM. Age 26.)**

"Okay, and you've got Zoey's blanket, and all of her toys? And her pillow? Oh! And her spare change of clothes? What about her-" my girlfriend Carrie started to say before I cut her off by pushing my finger to her lips.

I smiled and kept my hand there, effectively shutting her up. "Honey, I'm fine." I insisted, grasping one of her hands in my free one. She looked up at me regretfully, and then at our 3 year old daughter who was peacefully resting in my sister's arms.

Laney smiled up at Carrie comfortingly. "Hey, he's gonna be fine. And he'll have Corey here to help him out." she said in a soft, soothing tone.

Carrie's shoulders un-tensed and she relaxed a bit, smiling softly down at our blue-haired, blue-eyed daughter. I removed my finger from her lips and smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders. She sighed and looked down at Laney.

"I guess you're right. I'm just a little concerned is all." she admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. I froze and shot her a look as my twin started to giggle, looking down at my daughter.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a hurt tone. Carrie smiled sheepishly, ruffling her blue hair with one hand.

"Umm...nothing Len. Just that...whenever you've watched Zoey without me, you had Laney, Kim, Kin, Kon, Konnie, or even Trina with you to help you out..." she trailed off into a spurt of nervous laughter. I frowned and got a dark look on my face.

"I'll be fine...I have Corey..." I mumbled, drifting away from my girlfriend and over to the couch, where I plopped down next to my sister, who was busy playing with Zoey.

She laughed and tickled under her chin, giggling and making weird comments. I laughed out loud and looked down at her. She stopped giggling and trying to bat her aunt's hands away from her neck and looked up at me with wide, baby blue eyes that matched her mother's.

She smiled and raised up her arms. "Daddy!" she squealed, squirming out of my sister's grasp. Laney squeaked and handed over Zoey, smiling nonetheless. I grabbed her and hugged her, breathing in the smell of her hair. Either baby lotion or fruit, I'm not sure.

I smiled and held her up in front of me, making a weird face. She giggled and grabbed onto my nose with one hand, smiling broadly. I laughed and tickled under her chin.

"Daddy, where's Thunder?" my daughter suddenly asked as she tilted her head to the side like a confused dog, still giggling a little bit.

I smiled and ruffled her hair before giving her back to her aunt and looking over at Carrie. "Uh, Care, where's Zoey's toy?" I said as I got up. My girlfriend shot me a blank look. "I dunno."

I rolled my eyes, knelt down, and searched through Zoey's bag. "Yeah, and I'm the irresponsible one." I muttered, pulling out my daughter's favorite grey stuffed dog. I tossed it to Laney, who gave it to Zoey and set her down.

With a sigh, I sat down next to her again, watching the hyperactive 3 year old run across the living room with her beloved toy. I looked over at my sister, who had gotten up off the couch and had gone to check on her boyfriend, who was in the kitchen. He was attempting to make dinner.

Before she could even get out of the room, he ran out of the kitchen, herding his 6 year old son with him.

I laughed out loud when I saw Corey. He still had his trademark orange beanie on, but it was tilted off to one side, like it had been shoved. His hair was a bit singed in the front, and he had burn marks on his shirt, along with some suspicious white foam.

His eyebrows were burnt, and his face was covered with some sort of orange goo. His 6 year old son, Dylan, was following him, a huge smile on his face, even though his cheeks were smudged with a tiny bit of the orange stuff.

Laney gawked, standing limply, while Carrie and I were laughing. "Corey William Riffin, what did you do?" she asked exasperatedly, rushing over and brushing at his shirt. He batted her hands away, a shocked look on his face.

"Okay, so we're ordering a pizza then." he said boldly. My twin cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to the mac and chee- oh." she stopped, looking closer at the goop on their faces. Corey shrugged.

"C'mon Lanes. Dylan doesn't even like mac and cheese." he protested, grabbing her hands. She looked down at her son, who squeaked "It's true." Laney pulled a face.

"Did Daddy tell you to say that?" she asked back. I tried not to laugh. Their son, who looked like a miniature Laney of the opposite gender, (so basically me) nodded and looked pointedly at his dad. Corey grinned sheepishly.

Carrie giggled and sat down next to me. Laney finally raised her hands up in surrender. "Okay, whatever." she muttered as she looked at Carrie. "You ready to go now?" My girlfriend nodded and stood, with me following right along.

Laney went over to her boyfriend to tell him something, while Dylan ran off. I looked at Carrie. She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me. (Yeah, I'm that tall!)

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, I guess." she murmured, grabbing her purse and walking out.

**(Corey's POV. Riffin residence. 5:49 PM. Age 27.)**

Just before she left to go with Carrie, my girlfriend sighed and pulled me away. She looked up at me, a little fear in her eyes. "Please don't burn down the house while I'm gone, okay?" she asked me with a smile.

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Not making any promises," I whispered. She grinned up at me. "I'll see you tonight Core." she said as she walked away to join Carrie.

I sighed and rubbed at my hair, trying to get it back into some order, as the girls walked out. Lenny soon enough walked into the kitchen, holding his daughter. He looked at me blankly. I shot him the same look back.

"What now?" he asked after a bit. I shrugged. "Dunno. Let's order that pizza, though." I said, walking towards my iPhone, which was laying on the counter. Lenny nodded and called for Dylan.

Soon enough, he came skidding down the stairs and into the kitchen, changed into a clean t-shirt. He looked up a his uncle with a blank look on his face. Lenny cocked an eyebrow. "What?" they both asked in unison. They looked at the other like "Seriously dude?" before busting out laughing.

Okay, Lenny was laughing. Dylan was still in that weird, unmanly giggle faze.

"Okay, what?" Dylan asked with a smile. Lenny chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Okay Bud, what kinda pizza do you want?" Dylan made a face. "I don't want pizza." I sighed and set my phone down.

"Well, do you want a grilled cheese instead?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded. "Sure. But I want Uncle Lenny to make it." he said, looking up at his uncle in adoration. Lenny smirked in superiority and nodded, looking at his daughter.

"Okay, and you want pepperoni, right?" She nodded and smiled. He set her down and watched as the cousins ran off so Dylan could go show Zoey some video game he couldn't beat. I frowned and looked at him.

"Dude, what just happened?" I asked incredulously. He smirked. "Awesome uncle-ing, that's what!" I rolled my eyes and socked him in the arm. "Okay, large half bacon, half sausage, and one small pepperoni right?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded.

"I'll run down to the store on the corner and grab some sodas." he said as he shot me a look. "Dylan still like Coke?" I nodded. "Grab me whatever." I said. He nodded back and grabbed his jacket from the table.

"Be back in a few. Don't burn the house down, Solar Boy." he said with a grin as he walked out. I rolled my eyes and ordered the pizza.

**(Lenny's POV. Riffin residence. 6:15 PM. Age 26.)**

I whistled a tune from on of the Newmans original songs as I walked back from the store. As I reached the door, I was aware of crying, screaming, and yelling.

I grimaced and placed my hand on the doorknob. Should I, should I not...better do it. I thought to myself as I twisted the handle. When I walked into the house, my jaw dropped to the floor. **(Side note: The front door opens up to the living room.)**

I saw Corey laying in a crumpled heap on the floor, an entire container of applesauce dumped on his head, slowly dripping onto the carpet.

Zoey was sitting, crying as she clutched her grey dog close to her chest, while Dylan was screaming on the floor and holding his foot.

"What did you do?" I yelled, running over to my daughter and picking her up. Corey looked up at me, applesauce dripping down his cheeks. His eyes had that I'd-rather-not-talk-about-it-it's-too-embarrassing look.

"Well, Zoey wanted some applesauce, because she was hungry, and Dylan was playing with some Legos, and I was walking in here to give Zoey her food, and I stepped on a Lego. It cut open my foot, and I screamed, accidentally throwing up the container, and tripping over the table. The applesauce dumped on my head, as I was laying on the ground. Meanwhile, Dylan got up to help me, but stepped on a Lego himself, and cut his foot open. Then, Zoe got up to try and do something, but she tripped over my foot, fell, and cut her dog open on the table corner." he explained in one breath.

I glanced down at her dog, where I could see a bit of stuffing poking out of the stomach. I sighed and looked down at Dylan. "Okay, let me see your foot." I asked gently, setting Zoey on the couch with a kiss on the forehead, and kneeling down next to him.

He looked up at me, his face streamed with tears. "O-okay." he mumbled, removing his hands from his foot. The cut was so deep, it wasn't even bleeding yet. It had a faint white tint to it and the edges were red.

Suddenly, it started oozing blood, dripping down his foot. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fainted, falling limply onto the carpet.

**(Carrie's POV. Riffin residence (you'll see why.) 6:21 PM. Age 26.)**

I groaned and pulled into Laney's driveway. I watched her fumble with her seatbelt and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry. Forgot my phone." she explained. Finally getting her seatbelt off. I rolled my eyes and unbuckled too. Might as well check on the guys, as that was Laney's plan. I could see her phone sticking out of her pocket, okay?

I leapt out of the car and jogged over to the door, a little too eagerly. So what if I wanted to check on the guys? Sheesh... Don't judge me...

As I opened the door, I was aware of screaming, crying, and shouting. My eyes widened and I ran inside. I immediately saw Corey, standing up and holding Zoey, who was screaming and crying, with some weird liquid his head... Either barf, or applesauce... Lenny was stomach-up on the carpet, out cold.

Dylan was sitting by Lenny's head, slapping his cheeks while holding his own left foot.

My jaw dropped and I was barely aware of Laney coming up behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, sighing.

"And this, is why I wanted to come back." she said before walking over to her boyfriend. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Recap please!" she ordered. He winced.

"Applesauce. Legos. Ripped dog. Cut foot. Lenny hates blood." he mumbled, as if in a trance. Laney patted his cheek, and walked over to her unconscious brother. She pinched his nose, and he woke up, sitting straight up.

"Who what where?" he asked, startled. Laney sighed and stood, thumping the back of his head. "You guys are idiots. The most simple task, and you screw it up." she groaned, taking Zoey from her boyfriend.

I came out of my daze and helped Lenny up. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh...sorry. We're not the most responsible." Laney rolled her eyes.

"No kidding."

* * *

**RockGoddess: There it was! Okay, so..review, and this was StoriesOfANobody's idea! I just wrote it!**


	10. Going Somewhere?

**RockGoddess: Okay, so this one's been in the vault for a long long long long time, and I hated the original idea of it, and I know it's not the best chapter, so just let me know, okay? **

**Laney: Eh. Not your best work.**

**RockGoddess: Ha. Hilarious. You're so, so kind.**

**Laney: It's a gift. **

**Lenny: Aw, come on RG! This one makes me look like a wimp! **

**RockGoddess: Are you the author?**  
**Lenny: ...No…**

**RockGoddess: Correct! Now shut your trap! I do NOT own Grojband or any of the characters! Now, for your featured presentation:**

* * *

**(Lenny's POV. Penn residence. 7:00 AM. Age 13.)**

I was brutally ripped out of my sleep-induced dreamland at the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

I cracked an eye open in annoyance and squinted at the flashing orange numbers. 7:00...ugh.

I rolled my eyes and slapped the top of the clock, effectively shutting it up. I sighed and sat up, stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

Why Carrie just had to get us a gig at some random place at 8:00 in the morning, I don't know.

It was summer, and I wanted to sleep in, to no avail of course. There were always gigs to be played, breakfasts to be made, and sisters to be beat at sports.

That was always our favorite part of summer: doing random junk together.

Whether it was video games, basketball, swimming, or just watching TV, we always did stuff. But, this summer, fate seemed to be against us having some sibling time. Carrie always needed me to do some random crap for her, such as finding us gigs (me being the band manager), helping her out with housework, or doing something else.

It's not like I don't love spending time with Carrie (because I really do, her being my secret crush), it's just that it's always random stuff she should've done herself.

Her ADHD doesn't help either.

She always gets distracted and goes off to do something else, while I'm stuck doing the chore. I've cleaned her kitchen floor, repaved her driveway, raked her yard, and painted her house.

Gosh, she may be my long-time crush and her best friend, but I hate doing this stuff. I can only fall off a ladder and get paint and tar in my hair so many times.

Oh, sorry...lost my train of thought.

Anyway, between my Carrie and band stuff, there's my mom's cafe that my sister and I have to work at during some of our free time, (not to mention having our older sister Zoey back from college for the summer,) it's pretty hectic.

While I love my entire summer schedule, I miss spending time with my sister. We don't get to anymore, and the fact that our bandmates don't know we're related and that they hate each other doesn't help matters.

Wait...what was I doing? Oh yeah!

Once I realized that I had been sitting in my bed with a weird look on my face for quite a while now, I shook my head to try and clear my mind. I sighed and hopped out of bed, stumbling over to my dresser.

I pulled out some clothes and walked over to our (mine and my sister's) shared bathroom and quickly changed, throwing my pajamas carelessly onto my bed after. I grabbed my bass and slipped out the bedroom door.

I walked into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal, when I tripped and fell over something laying on the floor. I fell with a grunt, managing to stop myself from hitting my head on the floor just in time.

I glared down at the object before letting out a tiny scream of terror. I had tripped over a hand, connected to an arm.

Well, no duh it was connected to an arm!

I examined the arm and followed it down to the small, fragile-looking body of my sister.

She was laying face down on the floor, one arm resting under her head. Her legs were sprawled out under the table, and a chair was pushed out.

I smiled. She must've fallen asleep downstairs last night. She always does it during the summer. She usually fell asleep writing a song or something.

I crawled over and shook her shoulder gently. "Lane! Wake up sis!" I laughed softly. She didn't move an inch. The smile melted off my lips.

"Lanes? Come on!" I said a little more urgently. She still didn't move.

Wait...her chest wasn't rising... No. I'm just being paranoid.

The thought didn't help me, though.

I shook her shoulders violently. "Laney! This isn't funny! Wake up!" I practically shouted.

I finally couldn't take it any more and rolled her onto her back. Right then and there, I started crying.

There, underneath her, was a pool of blood on the floor. Stuck into her was a knife, hilt-deep into her chest.

Her shirt around the wound was soaked with blood. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, and her eyes were open, making her look creepy.

Her usually playful, sparkling, sea green eyes were now dull and lifeless.

Her hands were clenched into fists, making her look angry.

I covered my mouth with my hand as a choked sob came out. "L-Laney!" I cried out, grabbing her arm to feel for a pulse.

There was nothing there.

I started crying; a horrible, choked sob that echoed throughout the kitchen. I tore at my shirt and started full-out bawling, finally burying my face into my sister's shoulder.

"No! This-this can't be happening!" I managed. Tears streamed down my cheeks like two never-ending rivers, making my eyes red and puffy.

I held onto my sister's hand as I wept, wanting more than anything else to feel the comforting squeeze she would give me, or the soothing words she would whisper into my ear, but I heard nothing.

I felt nothing.

My heart now had a hole; one that couldn't be filled by anything.

Only my sister could take the place of that empty chasm.

But she couldn't now,

could she?

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, screaming and crying.

I started breathing heavily and clawing at my face and hair and clothes, as if making sure that there was no blood on me. I started panting, out of breath and terrified.

I then hugged myself, pulled my knees to my chest, and began to sob.

I squeezed my eyes shut and cried; cried like a little toddler who got his favorite toy taken away.

My hair was plastered to my forehead by a cold sweat, and I was trembling. My fingers were shaking so bad, I wondered if it was a small earthquake or if it really was just me.

I heard a panicked gasp from the opposite side of the room, and suddenly, someone materialized by the side of my bed.

"Len? What's wrong?" she asked urgently, crawling onto my bed to sit beside me. I gasped for air and looked at the girl sitting next to me.

Her fiery red hair glinted in the faint light of the moon coming through the window, and her sea green eyes glittered with worry and concern.

One hand was clenched and she had the other on my shoulder. I shook my head and leant into her, giving her a ferocious bear hug.

"N-nightmare? I c-can't breath b-bro!" she gasped, lightly hugging me back.

"Horrible, scary, I'm not even gonna say another word!" I managed, pressing my face into her shoulder.

I almost felt the warmth of her smile as she laughed.

"I think I get it. You wanna talk about it?" she asked gently. I shook my head and hugged her tighter.

"N-no...please just, d-don't leave me yet." I whispered, finally releasing her and laying back down, still gripping her hand like it was a vice.

She grinned and pulled my blankets up to my chin.

"Don't worry Lens.

I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Rock Goddess: Okay, and sorry again if that one was a little dumb, or whatever. Just leave me a review stating your opinion, okay? I'm not easily offended. Go ahead and criticize. LRG OUT!**


	11. How About A Little One-On-One?

**RockGoddess: So, here it is guys! I don't own Grojband or any of the characters, so without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

**(Lenny's POV. Peaceville Park basketball courts. 6:47 PM. Age 15.)**

I dribbled my basketball with my left hand, switched to my right, and then shot a three-pointer, miserably failing.

I groaned and walked over to retrieve my ball, feeling a little out of it. I sighed and dribbled my ball again, jogging over to the basket. I went in and shot a layup, the ball bouncing off the rim and off the court.

I threw up my hands in exasperation and questioned, "What is wrong with me today?"

I heard a giggle to my response, and I whirled around to where the ball flew, striking a ninja pose. I was surprised to see my best friend and crush, Carrie, standing there with my ball in her hands.

She was wearing neon green running shoes and black, baggy shorts that went down to about mid-thigh. She was wearing a plain black and white Newmans shirt, it tied with a hair tie down by her waist.

She had her blue hair in a ponytail, and an orange headband version of her beanie, and held a half-full water bottle.

She looked like she just came from a hard game of basketball, or from a long run.

Even sweaty and tired, she looked hot.

I smiled sheepishly and let my crane pose die. "H-hey Care." I said, rubbing at my hair. She laughed and tossed me the ball.

"Having fun?" she asked with a slight giggle, placing her water bottle down at the edge of the court, by my jacket and Gatorade.

I shrugged and shot another three-pointer. It bounced off the backboard and straight back to me, without going in.

"No. I'm not." I decided angrily, dribbling the ball through my legs. "What're you doing here?" I asked in a slightly aggravated voice, spinning the ball on my finger.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just hanging out with your sister and some others, playing some basketball at the other courts." she said, twirling a piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail. I cocked an eyebrow, dribbling again.

"Where'd Laney go?" I asked, shooting the ball. It went in with a satisfying swish. I grinned and caught the ball when it bounced back to me.

Carrie pulled a face.

"Uh, she was gonna come and walk home with you, but she had to go do something." she explained, shrugging. "I just decided to come over and see if you were ready to head home."

I quirked an eyebrow and walked over to her. "Okay. Well, I'm not, so... yeah." I said a little annoyed.

Like I needed another mother chiding me about staying out late.

Her eyes widened and she poked my chest. "Whoa, no need to get snappy here, Mr. All-Star." she snapped. I rolled my eyes and flicked her bangs as I said, "Sorry."

Her face grew red, and I smirked.

I dribbled backwards, so I still faced her. Her cheeks were still tinted a deep shade of crimson, as she walked onto the court.

"Gimme the ball." she commanded, holding out her hands. I shrugged and tossed it to her.

She, still looking at me, made a one-handed shot, and smirked as she heard the satisfying swish of the ball through the net.

I went slack-jawed with awe.

"How-how...what...why...who?" I managed. She giggled and patted my cheek, grabbing the ball as it neatly bounced back to her. I growled and snatched the ball away from her.

"Knock it off! Stop being better than me!" I hissed, bouncing the ball. She laughed. "Whatever. Now, are you gonna ask me to play one-on-one, or do I have to force you?"

I smirked and shot the ball without looking also, wincing as I heard the bounce of the ball off the rim.

"You're on."

* * *

Sweat trickled down my neck, further plastering my shirt to my chest.

I wiped my bangs out of my eyes and managed to stick them to my forehead. I dribbled the ball through my legs and sprinted down the court, Carrie on my heels.

I went in for a layup and grinned as it went in. I turned back to Carrie and smirked, breathing heavily from sprinting non-stop up and down the court.

"You...you ready to give...give up yet?" I huffed. She smirked and ran over towards me.

"Not a...not a chance...All-Star." I saw her untied shoelace before she did and I held out my arms, saying "Stop! You're gonna -".

I was cut off by her falling right on top of me and causing me to tumble over onto the pavement.

Our faces were barely inches from each other, making my face heat up. Carrie's cheeks looked really red too.

Her hands were placed on either side of my head, as if to keep herself from smacking into me. She was basically laying on me, her legs laid between mine.

Ignore how weird that sounded.

My face was hot and my heart was racing, and I hoped that she mistook that for being tired from running. Her face was so close to mine, and I looked into Carrie's baby blue eyes, smiling slightly.

We were still breathing pretty hard, so her breath tickled my cheek. It felt good in a weird sorta way.

A lock of blue hair had fallen out of her ponytail, so I reached up a hand to brush it behind her ear. My fingertips lingered on her cheek.

She looked at me and smiled lightly. I smiled right back and gazed into her eyes. We sat there for a bit, not saying a word, not moving; just looking at each other.

We started leaning in at once, and because of the short distance between us, it wasn't long before our lips met.

It didn't matter how long it was, or how passionate it was.

To me, it was perfect.

When we separated, we were both needing air. Whether because it was long, or because we were tired, I'm not sure.

Carrie leant her forehead down onto mine and smiled.

"Wow..." we said in unison, looking at each other again. I heard a whistle from behind us, and my eyes widened.

"Someone saw us?" Carrie whispered urgently, questioning herself more than me.

* * *

**(Laney's POV. Peaceville Park basketball courts. 9:18 PM. Age 15.)**

Ugh. I love my brother, really, but I don't really want to trek out to the park and go grab him.

I couldn't drive yet, so I had to walk.

Who wants to walk in the middle of the night to a far-away place? Not me!

But, I was saved by a call from Mina, Carrie's sister. Carrie was missing also. And she wasn't answering her phone.

When I heard this, I smirked.

"Find Lenny, and you find Carrie." I said with the utmost confidence. Mina picked me up in her car 10 minutes later and we drove to the park.

When we got there, I jumped out and went straight for the basketball courts. Mina followed. When I got there, I expected them to be playing a game of one-on-one, not laying on the ground on top of each other.

I especially didn't think they were going to be making out. I froze and started laughing into my hand. Mina, who was standing behind me, had a disgusted look on her face.

After a bit, they separated and I gave a low whistle. Why, I don't know.

Lenny froze as Carrie whispered something to him before rolling off of her and standing.

He turned and saw me, first scowling at his shoes and helping Carrie up, and then grabbing his jacket and Gatorade and walking over to me.

"What is your deal?" he hissed, poking my ribs. I managed a giggle.

"I don't have a deal. It's almost 9:30. I was worried, bro." I said, shrugging. He narrowed his eyes and threw an arm around my shoulders, getting his sweat all over me.

"Get off! You're sweaty!" I shrieked, squirming away from him. He laughed and wrapped me into a bear hug, lifting me off the ground and pushing his sweaty face into my shoulder.

Yeah, he wasn't bugged anymore.

I continued writhing around. "Lemme go! You're getting your cooties on my shirt!" I squealed, putting my hands on his face so he would drop me.

He just laughed. "No way! It's payback!" I screamed when he lurched to the side so I hit his hands so he'd let me go. He finally dropped me, but after we realized that Mina and Carrie were long gone.

Geez, some people, I'll tell you what!

We shot each other looks and sighed in unison. "Let's...start walking." my twin said sheepishly, throwing his coat over his shoulder.

I punched him in the arm and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, let's go, dork."

* * *

**RockGoddess: So, there it was. Review and stuff dudes and dudettes! I'm not getting enough!**


	12. Remember Me?

**RockGoddess: Okay, so here's my little Thanksgiving gift to all you guys! I do NOT own Grojband or any of the characters! Now, -**

**Lenny: Whoa! Hold up! Why do I have to be in this one?**

**RockGoddess: Because you love your sister...Now shut up! **

**Lenny: Uh, okay…**

**RockGoddess: Now, for your featured presentation...**

* * *

**(Lenny's POV. Some random street in town. 7:27 PM. Age 15.)**

Corey and I silently walked behind that no-good rotten little piece of crap that broke my sister's heart, waiting for our moment to strike.

Our breath fogged up the air as we walked, and our shoes made crunching noises in the fresh snow, but Tyler was too involved in texting to notice. He accidentally walked into the road and made a car swerve off course, veering into another one and plowing both of them down some side street.

He walked back onto the sidewalk like it was nothing, not looking up from his phone.

I knew he was a horrible dude!

He finally stopped in an alley, and pulled something out of his pocket. Yep. It was a cigarette. Man, sometimes I worry about the future of our nation.

He started smoking, and Corey made a gagging sound next to me. "Dude! Is that illegal?" he asked me. I shrugged and scowled at Tyler.

"Nah. It should though." I glanced from Corey to the scumbag we were following, when I nodded.

"Now."

That one word plunged us into action. I sprinted up to him, ignoring everything else in the world, and just wanting revenge on the dude who hurt my sister.

I threw a punch at him, and he didn't even notice me until it hit him square in the jaw. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against the graffitied brick wall.

I smirked and stood back, my knuckles throbbing from the punch. Tyler looked over his shoulder and growled before dropping his cigarette and grinding it with his toe.

He looked at me for a second before lunging, arms outstretched, and aiming at my throat. I sidestepped and he crashed headfirst into the bricks. Corey came up behind me and clapped my shoulder.

"What should we do to him now?" he asked me. I smiled and tapped my chin, as if in thought.

"When we're done, we could string him up on the flagpole by his boxers, but I'm not sure that's enough." I said with a small chuckle. Corey laughed and gave me another thought.

Meanwhile, Tyler had gotten up and creeped up behind me, holding a wooden board. I didn't know that he was there until he hit me in the ribs with it, like a hard baseball swing.

Oh, right...team captain...

We shoulda thought this through more, okay?

I yelled out in agony and got forced into a wall, my head knocking into it. My vision got blurry, but I crouched down and got my fists ready. Corey was over on the sidewalk, groaning and holding his stomach.

Tyler already got to him.

I looked around the creepy dark alley, when a loud screech made me clamp my eyes shut and cover my ears. Tyler darted over, holding his board, and hit me in the shoulder with it.

I yelped and sunk lower. He continued to hit me with the board, on my arms, legs, chest - he even got a good one to my face - until Corey got up.

He ran over and rammed his shoulder into Tyler, knocking him off-balance. Corey looked over at me, and I saw concern flash into his eyes. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"Hey, you okay man?" he asked. I shrugged and winced at the movement.

"I've been better." I said nonchalantly. I looked where Tyler had fallen, and was shocked to see nothing.

"Corey, Tyler's not-" I started to say, but was cut off by Tyler coming in with a pocketknife. He slashed at Corey's face and my buddy screamed and fell onto the sidewalk, clutching his cheek.

"Corey!" I yelled, my voice cracking. I worriedly pressed my back against the brick wall and shuddered, waiting for the cut. Tyler smirked, as if my pain amused him.

He lunged and slashed at my stomach. He got that one good cut in, and it hurt more than the board. I screamed but moved anyway, rolling through his legs, ducking under his arms, and dodging his cuts.

I managed to get a good punch to his ribs and he yelped, and struck out at my arm. It cut into my biceps and I hissed. I lunged at his stomach, making him gasp for air. I ducked behind him and mustered every bit of power I had to kick him in his soft spot.

Yeah... I was too slow and he grabbed my foot, yanking on it and causing me to fall backwards.

It was just a fail overall.

I yelped as he placed a foot on my chest to keep me down. He hissed, showing off his pearly-white teeth.

"Now listen and listen good Penn, I'm not gonna say this again." I gnashed my teeth and tried to wiggle around, trying to set him off-balance, but he just moved his foot to my right hand, grinding it into the concrete. I yelped and stayed still. Tyler smirked in an evil way and ground his foot into my hand even harder, making cracking noises.

"I hate you, your sister, your friends, your family; everyone. Now, unless you want a repeat of this, but on your sister instead of you and your dork friend, I suggest you stay away." he growled, taking his foot off my hand and kicking me swiftly in the ribs.

He walked off, while I was still laying on the ground, gasping for breath. I managed to push myself to my feet, and noticed that Corey was standing against the wall, looking at me in shock.

"Dude, are you okay?" I nodded and looked at him. Corey gasped and pointed at my hoodie. There was a hole torn in it, that went through my shirt and cut into my stomach. I shrugged and winced at the pain coursing through my body.

"I-I'm fine. Can we go home now?"

* * *

"Leonard Colin Penn, what did you do?" my sister yelled, running forward and hugging me. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

She had been sitting in our room, relaxing and reading a book, when we walked in. She jumped up the second she saw the cuts on us.

"Went to go get some donuts. It took a turn for the worst." I said nonchalantly. She glared at me and turned to Corey. He shot her a look.

"Went to face Tyler. Stronger than he looks." he said quietly. Laney groaned and walked towards our bathroom, as if thinking "How did I not know they'd be doing this?".

"Come on, I'll fix you up."

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was working on the cut on Corey's cheek, while we were still discussing what happened.

"And then he comes out of, like, nowhere and cuts my face! And I'm all like 'Dude, what the what' and he's all like 'Rawr! Imma get you' and I fell back, and," my friend recalled, using extravagant hand motions to emphasize the fight.

I leant against the wall, watching my sister uneasily patch up Corey, while I awkwardly rubbed at a swollen bruise on my forearm. Corey finished his story, grinning, as Laney finished his cheek. She grinned.

"Okay, you're all good." He smiled and stood, running his fingers over the newly applied bandage on his face.

"Thanks Lanes. I think I kinda have to get home now, though." My sister and I both nodded.

"Okay. See you dude." I said, giving him a fist-bump. Laney gave him a hug and he left. My twin turned to me and shot me a look that I swear was disappointment.

"What?" She shrugged and motioned for me to sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Nothing. Still surprised that you would do that for me, I guess." she mumbled, looking over the bruises on my arms. I laughed, ignoring the searing pain in my chest.

"Man, haven't you figured it out by now? When someone disses you, it's my job as your older brother to beat them to a pulp so they won't do it again." She cocked an eyebrow.

"But...didn't you lose?" My face grew so red, it rivaled my hair.

"I...we...you...shut up!" I fumbled, pouting. She laughed and smeared some gunk on my arm.

"Whatever.

Just, don't do that again."

* * *

**RockGoddess: Okay, so this one is NOT so good, but I've gotten a couple requests to do this one, so here it is. Have an awesome Thanksgiving everyone! Eat turkey, have fun with family, fall asleep after eating too much, and then go eat some more!**


	13. You Can't Hide Anything From Me

**RockGoddess: Okay, so here it is guys! Thanks for staying with me guys, and thanks for reading! I do NOT own Grojband or any of the character, but here it is! **

* * *

**(Laney's POV. Peaceville park. 6:57. Age 14.)**

As I climbed higher, using the twisted branches of the massive oak tree as hand and footholds, I sighed loudly.

"And how, exactly, is this supposed to help us get a gig?" I shouted loudly over my shoulder to the three people waiting on the ground below.

"Well, Mayor Mellow lost his cat, and he really loves that animal, and it's at the top of this tree!" Corey yelled in response. "If we can get it, he'll be so grateful that he'll let us play at the grand opening of his new pizzeria!"

I groaned and scampered farther up the tree.

"And why am I the one climbing?" Corey sighed, as if he was tired of explaining things to me.

"Because, Kon's too heavy, Kin's too weak, and I'm too short." Ignoring the complaining of my other two buddies, I kept climbing.

"Core, I'm shorter than you, and Kin's stronger than me." I argued, placing my fumbling fingers around a branch. "Uh, I can't climb trees?" Corey tried, sounding like he was asking a question more than giving me a reason. I rolled my eyes and looked down at him.

All I saw were the small forms of three people waiting impatiently. They looked as big as grapes... I gulped and exhaled, my breath shaky. I was up really high.

I finally reached near the top of the tree, where the branches were thin and swayed under my weight, and where I could see on for what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of miles. I grinned and caught my breath.

_This is beautiful..._ I thought to myself. I looked around and caught sight of an orange object a couple yards to my left. I smiled and started moving towards the small object nestled in between some branches.

"I've got it!" I yelled down, grabbing it as gently as I could. I froze when I felt rubber. "Corey Riffin, this is a football! Not a cat!" I growled, chucking the ball off into the distance.

Insert awkward moment of silence here.

"Uh...sorry Lanes." he shouted sheepishly, so embarrassed that I could almost hear him blushing. I rolled my eyes and called "I'm coming down! We can go look somewhere else!"

"Okay! Be careful!" Corey called up in a worried tone. I laughed and fumbled for a foothold. "I'm fine Core!"

Yeah... That failed.

I stepped on a thin, brittle branch with both feet that couldn't hold my weight, and it snapped.

I screamed and held on to the branch above my head. "Lanes? What's wrong?" Corey yelled up worriedly. "Branch broke!" I yelped. The nearest foothold was a couple feet away, and I couldn't reach it.

"Aw man! D-don't move, I'm coming up!" Corey called up. My hands were slick with sweat, my muscles were screaming in protest, and my arms were shaking. I wasn't strong enough to hold myself up much longer.

_I'm gonna fall._

"I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled down sarcastically.

_I'm gonna fall._

"Ha." my best friend shouted back. "That's hilarious Lanes."

_I'm gonna fall._

I managed a small smile. "I try."

_I'm gonna fall._

_I am falling._

The branch snapped, and I began to fall, my body breaking through rows upon rows of branches and leaves. Scraping my arms and legs, getting caught in my hair, tearing through my clothes; it wasn't that pleasant.

Instead of screaming, like a regular person would, I tried to calm my racing heart. Wasn't that easy with the wind whipping my hair around and sticks threatening to poke my eyes out if I wasn't careful.

Just keep calm, I thought to myself. Just keep calm. Land on your feet, bend your knees.

I sucked in a deep breath of air, and quickly got myself into a feet-down position. I readied myself when I saw the quickly approaching ground. I passed a very surprised Corey, who was climbing the opposite side, in a blur in the last couple yards. He was yelling.

When I hit the ground, a hot spike of pain shot up through my right leg, and I screamed.

Now, just remember, I was panicking, and I wasn't being very smart. I never thought of how high up I was...

My vision was tinted red at the edges and spots appeared in my eyes. I immediately fell over onto my side and curled up into the fetal position. I started breathing heavily, and trying to ignore the throbbing, unbearable pain in my ankle, and my pounding heartbeat.

I vaguely saw Kon next to me, his face pale and his lips moving with words of comfort and encouragement.

Kin was behind me, his eyes wide with a hand on my shoulder.

I saw Corey slide down the tree at top speed and run over. He pushed Kon over and latched onto my hand.

"Lanes! Are you okay? What hurts?" he questioned, looking me over. I shook my head. I couldn't tell them. I don't want them to worry. I forced a smile onto my lips.

"I-I'm fine. Honest." They looked skeptical, but I just grinned and ignored the throbbing, horrible pain shooting up my leg. "Uh, okay."Corey murmured, standing up. "Do you want help standing?"

I nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand. He pulled me to my feet and I gasped at the red hot pain racing through my leg. I almost collapsed again, but Corey caught me.

"Lanes! What's wrong?" he said to me, holding me close to him so I wouldn't fall. I blinked, before standing up straight and forcing the pain down.

"Absolutely nothing. Is my interrogation done now?"

* * *

As I limped into my room, I wasn't surprised to see my twin brother Lenny sitting in my reading chair, waiting for me. I froze.

He looked up and flashed me a stern look. "Young lady, where were you, and why didn't you text me? I was worried!" he growled, standing up and walking towards me. I grinned and rubbed at my hair.

"Uh, sorry Lens. I was hanging out with the guys, and I lost track of time." He shot me a I'm-honestly-not-sure-if-I-believe-you look. He finally shrugged and walked over to his half of the room.

"Okay. Fair enough." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh, by the way, mom's gonna be gone for another week on her trip." he said over his shoulder. I frowned.

"What? Why?" He shrugged and rifled through his dresser. "Uh, something went wrong with the plane. Like, I think it broke down, and all the other planes already had set schedules."

I nodded and limped over to my bed. Lenny froze. "Why are you limping?" he demanded.

I frowned and shook my head, my heart racing. He couldn't find out.

"Uh, I-I'm not." I managed, finally flopping down. He walked over to me and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. You're just blind."

"I'm not blind. You're just a terrible liar."

"Says you!"

"Alayna Penn, tell me right now!"

"Come over here and try and get it outta me!"

"I will!"

He walked over and sat on my lap. Just literally, sat on me, as if I was a chair. I yelped. I had a bruise or two along my thighs.

"L-Lenny, get o-off!" I winced, shoving his back. He laughed. "Nope! You'll have to tell me why you're limping!" I couldn't tell him.

He'd be all protective and crap and then'd go beat the crap out of Corey. Yep...that almost happened two times before.

Once when Corey accidentally dyed my hair green for a month, and another time when I broke my wrist because Corey and I were lifting really heavy amps.

I could only stop him when I shoved Carrie's hat on his face. The story behind that is, Carrie asked Lenny to hold her hat, and he forgot to give it back. And it smells just like her, so he really likes it to an unhealthy level...

I didn't say that.

"Never!" I yelled, shoving his back harder. "Well, we've got ourselves a fighter. I know how to break her!" Lenny laughed, turning around so he was facing me.

Before I could process what was happening, he was attacking my ribs with wriggling fingers. I started laughing, loud laughter that sounded somewhat like a dolphin giving birth to buffalo-manatee hybrids.

"L-Len hahaha st-stophaha-stoppit! I won'thahaha tell you!" I managed through my laughter. He smiled and increased the tickling.

"No way Lane. Tell me and I'll stop." I started crying because I was laughing so hard and pounding my fists on his arms.

"Lenny! Stohaha-stop! I'll tell-hahah I'll tell you!" I caved, screaming with laughter. He stopped and sat up straight, cocking his eyebrow and tilting his head like a confused dog.

"Tell me then." he said firmly. I frowned and looked at my foot. "I fell out of a tree and hurt my ankle." I said plainly, refusing to meet his eye. I didn't hear or see anything for a minute, so I just sat there until I was aware of a tugging on my foot.

I looked down and saw my brother, his eyebrows lowered in concentration, and prodding at my ankle. I winced.

"Ow. That hurts." He shot me a look and gently pulled my sock off. "Well no duh it'll hurt."

When he saw my foot, he cried out and fell backwards. I took one glance down and my eyes widened.

It was swollen to the size of a freaking watermelon, and all purple and black and green and ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick.

My face grew green (I'm not good around bruises, gashes, cuts, or any hurt stuff in general,) and I reached for the closest thing to me, which just happened to be the trash can by my nightstand.

I threw up, my stomach and throat burning. My brother sighed as he held my hair back from my face.

"Y'know, if you had just told me sooner instead of hiding it, it might not've been this bad..." I stopped and looked at him, my vision shifting in and out of focus. Somehow, I managed a smile.

"Yeah. And I can't hide anything from you, can I?" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"No, you can't."

* * *

**RockGoddess: Okay, so there it is! Go ahead and give me feedback! "I hate it and you're a sucky author!" or "Dude! You're amazing!" I'll take it all! Okay, see you next time dudes and dudettes!**


	14. I Guess I Returned--I Mean Yay Christmas

**RockGoddess: So… yeah. This one's been in my head, and now it's on the Internet. YAY! So, this is not my idea, but ****_StoriesOfANobody_****'s. You rock dude! So, I do NOT own Grojband or any of the characters that I use! Now, onto the story! **

* * *

**(Laney's POV. Penn household. Christmas Day. 7:20 AM. Age 14.)**

I sighed and limped down the stairs, rubbing my eyes and blinking. I scowled when I reached the bottom.

My mom was sitting on my couch with a blank look on her face, holding a cup of coffee in both hands. My older sister Zoey was grinned and sitting on the couch next to her, also holding a cup of coffee. Then, my sister's boyfriend Mike sat next to her, his arm draped over her shoulders.

Mike was a tall, skinny, muscular dude with spiky dark brown hair. He had dark, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. He had a gap in between his upper front teeth, but it was charming and cute on him. He was spending Christmas with us since his family was out of town, and since he was practically already like family to us.

My twin brother Lenny was sitting on the floor, leaning heavily onto a wall and staring at all the nicely wrapped presents under the tree.

I rolled my eyes and pushed hair out of my eyes as I walked over. I plopped down next to my brother and yawned. "Let's get this done so I can go to sleep again." I said weakly, laying my head down on my brother's shoulder. He laughed.

"C'mon Lane! It's Christmas! Show a little spirit!" I rolled my eyes and shot him a smile only he could drag out of me this early in the morning.

"Fine. Yay!" I said weakly, falling to the opposite side with a thump.

My mom laughed and chucked us our stockings and we started with that.

Since we didn't have, like, any family that was close to us or alive, we had presents mainly from our mom and sister.

From my mom, I got a new bass strap with red and black hearts on it, and some new notebooks for lyric writing. I also got some clothes and books that I wanted. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mom!" I said happily, watching as my twin struggled with his wrapping paper. He got a bass strap too, but his had blue and green flames on them. He also got a couple new shirts and three video games he wanted. He grinned.

"Thanks Mom!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

Then there were our sister's gifts.

From her, I got a stuffed bulldog that looked so familiar that it hurt. I shot her a questioning glance. She shrugged.

"Hey, you said you wanted Buddy the Bulldog, and I got you it." she said in a slightly mocking tone. I frowned.

"When I was 6."

She pulled a face as Mike tried not to laugh too loud. "Well, what was that, like one, two years ago?" she asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and, smiling nonetheless, chucked a ball of wrapping paper at her. She caught it and smiled, cuddling into Mike's side. He shrugged and shot me an apologetic look. I nodded and said, "Thanks Zoey."

Lenny got a bottle of pink-ish green liquid with foreign writing on it, and a bag full of purple wrapped things with the same foreign writing on it. He looked up at her in awe. "Is this?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, smirking. "Yep. That Montenegrin soda and candy my buddy got." she said proudly. Mike pulled a face.

"Gavin? You realize that this has to be illegal or something. With Gavin, it always is." he said worriedly. Zoey shrugged. "I guess we'll find out." She shot him a grin.

"But if the police come, I'm running and you can go get arrested." He rolled his eyes and kissed her, grinning as he did so. "You love me too much to turn me over to the cops." She giggled. "You're right. We'll give them Lenny." My brother frowned.

"Hey!" he protested. Mike laughed and pointed as some more presents under the tree. "Hey, those are yours from me, guys." I made a face. "Mike, you didn't have to." I said, brushing some hair behind my ear. He grinned down at me. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I get my favorite little guy and gal a Christmas present?" When I opened his gift, I smiled broadly.

Inside the small wrapped box was a thin silver chain with a single, marbled, green music note pendant on it. "Thank you Mike!" I said happily, tackling him with a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. "No prob kiddo."

Lenny opened his gift, and it was a leather cord with a massive shark tooth on it. My brother's eyes widened. "Whoa..."

Mike sheepishly grinned. "Oh. Yeah. Got that from a... contest I did a little while back. I had to punch a mutant shark to get it... but here it is!" he explained, blushing. Lenny grinned.

"Thanks Mike! This is awesome!" Mike nodded and ignored the look Zoey was giving him.

Then, my brother and I gave Mom, Zoey, and Mike their gifts. Yeah, we got Mike a gift. We felt like we should, so we did. After that, our mom, sister and her boyfriend walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I shot Lenny a look and he nodded. We sprinted up the stairs to our room and quietly shut the door. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a neatly wrapped present from the top shelf. I walked over to my brother, who was sitting in my big reading chair, and gave him the present.

See, it was our annual tradition to do a private gift exchange.

He shot me a look. "This isn't gonna be like last year's, where when I opened the box, it was actually a bunch of lit firecrackers, right?" he asked in a worried voice. I scoffed and started laughing.

"Nah. Just open it!" I said enthusiastically, sitting on the edge of my bed. He grinned and tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a moderately sized box. My brother made a face. "What the..." he murmured under his breath as he delicately took the top off. Inside, nestled snugly in the box, was a photo.

It showed a tall, muscular, red-haired man with sea green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and plain sneakers with a t-shirt. He had kind, light eyes with smile lines around them. His teeth were pearly white, and he had red stubble lining his jaw. He was built sturdily, and was strong and fit. He was smiling and kneeling next to a small boy, the same hair and eyes as him.

It was my dad and Lenny, back when my brother and I were around 7.

When our dad was still here with us.

Lenny smiled softly and gently laid the picture back down. He smiled and gripped my hand, mumbling out something that sounded along the lines of thanks. I nodded. After a bit of silence, he coughed.

He grinned and stood up, placing his gift aside. "Okay, gimme five and I'll go grab yours." he said with a broad smile. I pulled a face as he walked out of the room.

Last year, while I had gotten him a box of lit firecrackers, (very hard to do, by the way) he got me a box of mice. See? We both pranked each other without ever discussing it!

Twin mind powers!

No.

But, anyway, we had to evacuate the house for a week while exterminators got them out of our bedroom. My brother had gotten grounded, and I did too, for flinging the box of mice across the room and screaming so loud I accidentally shattered a window.

Hey, what're you gonna do?

I managed a smile at the memory. My brother had ended up kicking us out of three hotels because he was singing too loudly in the shower... Don't even ask.

While I was daydreaming, my brother had entered the room, his arms behind his back. My vision snapped into focus as he shouted out "Hey! Earth to Lanes!" with a slight chuckle. I grinned sheepishly and stood up. "Okay. So..." I prompted, wiggling my eyebrows in a weird way.

He chuckled and revealed the thing from behind his back. My heart started pounding.

It was a little german shepherd puppy, with a red bow around his neck and a green one on top of his head. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His fur was black and cinnamon brown, black on the top and brown on the bottom. I let out a squeal and ran forward.

I enveloped it into my arms and nuzzled my face into its soft fur. He yipped excitedly and licked my cheek. "It would've been cruel to wrap him." my twin said with a nonchalant shrug. I laughed and looked at Lenny.

He was smiling and had his hands in the pockets of his pajamas, looking at me and the puppy. I smirked and gently put the dog down on the floor before tackling my brother into a huge hug. He yelped in surprise and flew back, landing on his butt. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling into his shoulder.

The puppy ran up behind Lenny's head and barked, licking at his messy red hair. Lenny winced and brushed at the dog, as if trying to bat away at an annoying mosquito. The dog yipped excitedly and bit down on Lenny's hand. My twin screamed out in pain and yanked his hand away.

I smiled and got up, bringing him with me. When he was standing firmly on his feet, with the puppy nipping at his pants, I tackled him in a not as ferocious hug.

"Thank you Lens!" I squealed, pressing my face into his shoulder. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my back. "No prob Lanes." We just stayed there for a minute, before Lenny broke the calm, peaceful silence.

"Well, I kinda owed you from Hawkeye." he said softly and shrugged. "And that time that I accidentally stepped on your ferret. And accidentally killed him..." He trailed off, a scowl imprinted on his face. I giggled and squeezed him tighter.

"Whatever bro. What should we name him?" I asked with a sigh, letting go of him. Lenny tapped his chin and smirked. "Well, we could name him Nitro. Or Fang. Or Ripjaw!" he said excitedly. I laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Nah. We need a name that means something about him." I said thoughtfully. Lenny made a face. "Why don't we name him Chase?" I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled a shaky breath.

I nodded and felt my brother grip my fingers. I managed a smile. "Okay. His name's Chase." I turned to him and grinned again.

"Thanks again." He smiled.

"No prob sis."

* * *

**RockGoddess: So...yeah. That's that. So, this was StoriesOfANobody's idea. Not mine. So, remember to read and review my faithful Grojbandians! SEE YA!**


	15. Goodbye? No More Like See Ya Soon

**RockGoddess: SO...Yeah. I don't own Grojband or any of the characters. **

* * *

**(Lenny's POV. Penn residence. 4:23 AM. Age 18.)**

I shot one last glance at my full suitcase and then looked down at myself. My navy blue zip-up hoodie was spotless, and looked awesome with my worn-out jeans and black converse.

I sighed and pulled at my hair, feeling like I was ready. I bent down to grab my suitcase, when I heard a cough from behind me. I spun around so fast I hit my bass case (which was slung on my back) on the wall. I was rewarded by my klutzy actions with a giggle from my sister as she padded over, hugging her chest.

I rubbed at my neck. "Hey Lanes." I greeted with a smile. She grinned back and stood next to me, leaning on the wall and playing with her fiery red hair. "All ready to go?" she asked me in a tone I couldn't place. I nodded and glanced down at my duffel bag and suitcase.

"Yeah, I think I am." I said quietly, reaching over and grabbing her hand in mine. We stood quietly, me comfortingly squeezing her hand. After a bit, she turned and shot me a saddened look. I frowned. "I'm not gonna be gone for that long."

A lot shorter time than she thinks. She looked down. "Len, the Newmans are going on world tour. It's gonna be a long while."

Yeah. A LOT shorter time.

I blinked and looked down also. "You still have Grojband. Isn't your record deal doing well?" Laney winced. "I didn't tell you yet?" she asked softly. I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head. She brushed her hair behind her ear and played with her fingers the way she does when she's nervous.

"Our record deal is getting shut down." she whispered. I looked, wide-eyed, down at her. Well, my "special gift" will help. You'll figure it out later. "Why?" I asked loudly. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut. "T-they found another, b-better band." My jaw dropped. "What? That's crazy! No one's better than Grojband!" I insisted, gripping her shoulders.

She shot me a sad and depressed look. "They got some band new to this town - they came from California - who had already gotten a record deal in Hollywood." she shrugged.

I frowned and looked down at my watch. "Hey, I gotta go soon. I'm meeting Carrie and the others at the airport in an hour. Takes a while to get there." I said softly. She frowned and looked at her bare feet.

"Okay...well, I guess I'll see you around, bro." she whispered, starting to walk back towards her room. She had gotten up to see me off, at4:30 in the morning. I frowned and grabbed her wrist, calling "Wait!"

She turned around with a sad look in her eyes. "Yeah?" I smiled and wrapped her into a tight hug, pressing my face into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed into my ear.

"I'm gonna miss you a whole ton, you know that?" she whispered. I smiled, resting my chin on her head. "I know. I'm gonna miss you a whole lot more though." I declared. She smiled. "Sure." We stood like that for a while longer, just embracing one another.

After a bit, Laney sighed and looked up at me, frowning. "Do you really have to leave?" "I don't want to." I said as I leant down to grab my bag. She's gonna be alone for a while now that I'm leaving.

Our mom passed away a couple years ago, when we were 16, and we had no more family, other than our older sister Zoey, who was off in Florida being an actress. She was working on a new season of her show, so she was gonna be gone for a while.

I stopped, still stooping over to grab my bags. "What? Something wrong?" my sister worriedly asked. I shook my head and stood up, gripping my bag tightly in my hands. "I guess... this is it." I said softly. She smiled and nodded.

"At least I don't have to deal with any more of your dirty boxers on the floor. Or your body spray stinking up the bathroom." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my knuckles in her hair. "You know you'll miss it." I said with a grin. She smirked and flipped her hair.

"You're so sure."

"I am."

"Whatever, dorkwad."

"Hobo."

"Megadweeb."

"Lamey."

"Len-nerd."

"Rude!"

She started laughing and looked up at me. "I think you're out of time, bro. You have to get to the airport." I smiled and hugged her again, this time letting go a lot sooner. I brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead.

"See ya Lane. I'll call you when I'm at the airport." She nodded and turned away, trudging back to the stairs, where our shared room used to be. I frowned and pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket, placing it down on the counter before swiftly grabbing my things and walking out of my home.

The next two hours went by in a blur; getting to the airport, meeting my band, a ton of fans, and the media. Calling my sister only to have her not pick up, and getting on the private jet and flying away from my home town of Peaceville.

I winced and watched my town fade away in the distance, my arm draped around Carrie's shoulders.

* * *

**(Laney's POV. Penn residence. 7:49 AM. Age 18.)**

I bounded down the stairs, a huge smile on my lips. I ran into the kitchen and shouted "Hey! So, Hawkeye was -"

I froze when I realized that there was no one there. My shoulders drooped and I slouched against the wall. I threw my face into my hands and let out a choked sob.

I was alone. And was going to be for the longest time.

A silent house, heavy with the light barks and panting of my dog Chase and the silent mews and padded footsteps of Lenny's cat Hawkeye. Only my deep breaths echoing against the walls, my heart pounding alone with the nightmares that still occasionally come, with the screams that fill the house when they happen.

I sucked in a shaky breath and sat at the counter, placing my face in my hands. I opened my eyes after a bit and scanned the counter.

A white piece of paper sat next to my elbow. I pulled a face and picked it up, turning it over in my hands. I grinned when I saw my brother's messy print, spelling "Lane" onto the front.

I unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Lane,_

_I'm gonna come out and say that I'm honestly really gonna miss you and Corey and Kin and Kon when I leave. I wish I could take you with me, all of you, but our manager and tour promoter say it's a no-go._

I grinned and kept reading.

_Yeah, so... Yup. We got into a huge fight, but I only managed to make things worse. I pulled a face. I got him fired, and got us a new manager. Although, I did get you guys tickets to Detroit on our private jet to come on tour with us, halfway through. You get to be our opening act!_

I grinned and silently cheered. My brother came through after all.

_Yeah, so in four months, you guys get to come and meet us in Michigan! After that, we're heading over to Europe. You guys are of course coming with. You've got the entire second half of our tour to perform in front of giant crowds!_

My heart pounded with the excitement and adrenaline that came with performing.

_So, tell the guys and get ready. You'll be playing three songs at the beginning of each show! I'll send the tickets once we get over to our opening concert in Hollywood. Remember: no cooking unless anyone else is over at the house, take great care of Hawkeye for me, and I love you!_

_Love, your awesome older brother,_

_Lenny._

I smiled and gripped the note in my hands. "Thanks bro." I whispered to no one, getting up from my comfortable seat to drink coffee.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

**RockGoddess: So...Yep. **


	16. Leprechauns Are All Green, Right?

**LRG: Okay Grojbandians, here's the new chap, for my good friend FangaWolfLover! YOU ROCK DUDE! And, as always, I do NOT own Grojband or any of the characters!**

* * *

**(Laney's POV. Riffin garage. 3:47 PM. Age 14.)**

Corey laid down the last strip of my hair before stepping back, a smile on his face. "There! Done!" he said energetically.

I grinned at his enthusiasm and took a look in the mirror he had put by the computer in the garage.

My hair was completely green. Not like my eyes, but more like a dark forest green.

Kin and Kon normally would've done this instead of Corey, but they were off getting stuff to fix Kon's drums.

Note to self: never let Kon touch, look at, or be near sledgehammers, ever, ever, EVER again.

I pulled a face. "Remind me, why are you doing this to me again?" I asked as I tugged at my hair. It felt the same... but it didn't feel right, if that makes any sense.

He smirked and turned around, placing the hair dye back on the desk. "It's close to the Saint Patrick's Day festival we have every year in town, and Mayor Mellow needs a band to play!" he explained dutifully, turning and crossing his arms over his chest, smiling nonetheless.

"If we dress up like leprechauns, then we'll show him that we've shown initiative! Then he'll let us play for sure!"

I made a face and shook my head. "Uh, then why do I have green hair?" I asked blandly, marveling at his stupidity. He laughed and casually tossed an arm around my shoulders, as if he couldn't believe my question. He continued laughing for an uncomfortable amount of time, while I stood not trying to blush too hard at the sudden contact.

He finally stopped, wiping a tear from his eye. "Because," he stated plainly, smiling. "Leprechauns are all green."

Insert epic facepalm here.

"Corey Riffin! Leprechauns have red hair! I could've kept my hair the same!" I growled, placing my hand on his chest and pushing him away. He blinked, as if processing what I just said, before blushing and flashing me a sheepish smile.

"Oops... Well, we'll just wash it out and then we can practice." he shrugged, his cheeks on fire. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I couldn't stay mad at him. "Okay." He walked me inside to his kitchen, and I lowered my head under the sink faucet.

He turned it on warm and started scrubbing my hair gently. The green hair dipped down, soaked, and plastered itself to my cheeks. I expected to see the green slowly drip out into the sink, revealing my natural firetruck red, but the green stayed.

I blinked and reached up, my short fingers brushing against Corey's calloused ones. I wrung it out and furiously scrubbed at it, trying to get the the green out. When it didn't, I started panicking.

"Ack! Go grab some shampoo, Core!" I yelled, as he nodded and scrambled off to grab some.

And, two bottles of shampoo, a soaked towel, and enough desperation to fill the Grand Canyon later, we were out of ideas. And shampoo.

I started laugh-crying into my palms as Corey gently dried my hair. This was so ridiculous, that I couldn't help but feel disappointed and somehow hysterical about it.

He sighed and wrung it out, careful to not pull on it. "I'm sorry Lanes. I thought it was temporary." he apologized, shrugging and grabbing a brush from the kitchen counter. I smiled softly, still laughing, as he began to brush out the knots in my shoulder-length hair.

"It's fine. Just wondering how my -" I froze, wincing. "- m-mom's gonna react." I lied, as smooth as broken glass. He nodded and ran the brush through my hair, causing it to tumble down to a little past my chin in a silky, slightly damp wave.

He grinned and backed away. "You look amazing Lanes!" he smiled as he tucked some hair behind my ear. "Even if you do look like a walking forest!" I blushed and laughed.

"Thanks Core." I said, looking down at my combat boots. He sighed and started walking back to the garage.

"Okay, so, dressing up like leprechauns is apparently out of the question." he said as he hopped onto the stage. He grabbed his guitar, sliding the strap over his shoulder, and shot me a sly smile. "I guess we just show him how hard we can rock!" He slammed a chord, grinning. I laughed and stood up next to him, grabbing my electric blue bass. "Let's rock!" I cheered, plucking a couple strings.

Just then, Kin and Kon strolled in through the open garage door, holding a bag full of parts. "Hey guys! We're back -" Kon started, a smile on his face. He froze when he saw me.

His brother, meanwhile, started talking as he walked in and hopped onto the stage, walking towards Kon's drum set. "Yeah, so we got the parts to fix Kon's drums." he said as he adjusted his glasses. He knelt down near the front of the set and rummaged through the bag, muttering to himself.

I shot Corey a look, and he was looking right back at me. He shrugged and we glanced between Kin and Kon. Kon was stifling laughter as he looked at me, as Kin was mumbling scientific mumbo jumbo about increasing the sound of the drums by using some chemical base, only legal in a rural country in Europe, or something to strengthen the metal...

He really worries me sometimes.

Once Kin fixed the drums, in about a minute or so, he stood up and unceremoniously tossed the bag away, smiling like an idiot. "Done! Now let's rock!" he cheered, fist-pumping and running over to his keyboard.

Kon started full-out laughing as he jogged over to his drums. Kin shot him a weirded out look. "What's up bro? What's so funny?" he asked, completely out of it. Kon shot me a look, silently mouthing '_Should I say anything?'_

I laughed into my hand and shook my head. '_Nah. Let him figure it out.'_ Kon winked at me and laughed, taking his drumsticks out of his back pocket.

"Okay! We're ready to rock!" Corey shouted, smiling massively. "Count us in, Kon!" Said drummer grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"One! Two! One two three four!" he yelled, clacking his drumsticks together with each number. On four, we all started rocking out.

* * *

Later that night, around 5:30, we all grabbed our skateboard, bikes and/or other modes of transportation, and went down to the park. I pushed off again on my electric blue and lime green skateboard and jumped over a bench, grinning.

Corey skated ahead with his dark orange rollerblades and weaved around randomly placed parking meters, smiling. His guitar case, which was strapped to his back, jostled around as he moved.

Kon was next to me, riding his dark purple and black BMX bike. Kin brought up the rear, riding his BMX also, although his was navy blue and dark grey.

I skated ahead of Corey, hanging a sharp right through the iron gates of Peaceville Park. We rushed over to Mayor Mellow, who was standing in front of a booth, grinning massively and babbling on to the portrait of his mother.

"Mayor Mellow!" Corey yelled, charging over to him, his skates squealing on the pavement. The short and slightly scary mayor yelped and moved away, a grimace on his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there's no need to hustle. Now tell Mayor Mellow what's up with the bustle." he rhymed, cowering behind the frame in his hand. Corey grinned, and started begging him for the gig, while Kon stood behind him, rubbing his chin and murmuring, "Bustle? What's a bustle?"

Kin, meanwhile, was staring at me with a vague look in his eyes. He gasped after a good couple minutes, his eyes wide. "Laney! Your hair!" he yelled. I shook my head and laughed, as the conversations around us stopped.

"Thought you'd never notice." I sighed in relief. So Kin's not a total goof. He grinned. "Yeah! I just noticed! So, did you get it cut or something?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. 'I spoked too soon...' ran through my head as everyone, even Mellow, epically facepalmed.

"Kin!"

"What?"

* * *

So, we ended up nailing the gig and selling about a million Grojband t-shirts, completely covering the damage Kon 'accidentally' caused to Mayor Mellow's car.

I smiled and shook my head, my green hair bouncing around as I ran up the stairs of my porch. I quickly slipped in through my front door and slipped off my combat boots, dashing up the stairs and into my room.

I ran in on my brother, who was busy furiously playing video games. "Hey sis. How was the festival?" he murmured, not moving his eyes away from the screen.

"Good bro. It was fun! Kon totally demolished Mellow's car with a cheese wheel!" I laughed, slipping my hoodie off. Lenny laughed and paused his game, twisting around in his beanbag chair so he could look at me.

And, it's safe to say that that was the biggest scream that I, my mom, and our entire neighborhood has ever heard.

* * *

**LRG: Okay dudes and dudettes, read and review! :P**


	17. This Isn't What It Looks Like!

**LRG: I am proud to say that this one is for Stinkfly3! I'm really sorry dude… haven't gotten like any of your ideas up… THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, MAN! So, on this one, I kinda focused more on the best friend side of Corey and Laney. Sure, they're bandmates, and they have crushes (one-sided or not) but no one has thought of their being best friends. It's also about how close these two rock stars are! So, my little spheal is over. I do NOT own Grojband or any of the characters! LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

**(Corey's POV. Riffin Residence. 7:47 PM. Age 14.)**

I stared at my opponent, jaw set and eyes cold, like I was demanding a challenge. She stared right back, a small, intimidating smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I felt a nervous drop of sweat trickle down my neck, and my fingers twitched. Laney blinked and continued to smirk, her lips quivering, for she had been doing so for a good couple minutes.

In her defense, smirking hurts after a while!

I stood my ground, not wavering or moving whatsoever, other than the occasional blink, the rise and fall of my shoulders as I breathed, and the twitching of my fingers.

"Okay, are we gonna get this done or what?" Laney finally asked impatiently, moving her mouth so it turned into a pout. I smiled evilly and cracked my knuckles. "Oh, we shall. Soon enough." We each slid a hand into our right pocket, looking each other in the eye and smirking.

"One." I mumbled, grasping the handle of the object in my pocket.

"Two." Laney whispered, blinking heavily.

"THREE!" we both screamed out, pulling the objects out of our pockets and firing. I winced as the contents of her water gun shot into my face. I got a good shot onto her upper arm. She gasped and dove behind my bed.

I lunged behind my open closet door, wiping water out of my eyes. I shot a glance on the other side of the closet door and caught a flash of red hair. I smirked and reached slowly behind the door.

I heard a yelp as I latched onto an ankle. I smiled and dragged my best friend out into the open, quickly shooting her several times with my water pistol. She squealed and tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I held strong and continued firing.

No one was home tonight, and if they were, my sister would've been trying to "ruin" my fun and my dad would've been constantly teasing me about having a crush on Laney. Yeah, I said it, I have a crush on Laney.

But, anyway, my dad was gonna be home tomorrow sometime. Ugh. He'd probably end up walking in on Laney and I in a really weird position. Nah! That'd never happen!

Once she was thoroughly soaked, I stopped firing and grinned.

How my water gun was able to hold so much water, I don't know. Just roll with it!

We were both laughing. "Okay okay! You win!" Laney giggled, handing over her water pistol handle-up. "Now..." she trailed off. The smile melted off her lips. "Uh...I don't have any clean clothes except the ones I packed for tomorrow..."

I grinned and stood, bringing her up with me. "Don't worry Lanes. You can borrow some of mine." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some of my smaller basketball shorts and a Grojband t-shirt.

I tossed the garments to her and turned my back to her as she quickly changed. Once she was done, and she had tossed her clothes into the dryer, we sat in my room and talked.

"Okay, so Maddie walks up to me and starts screaming." I said through my laughter, placing a hand over my mouth. She giggled and leant against the wall.

"And then she literally latches onto my leg. And the security guards are all like 'Ma'm, we're gonna have to ask you to leave,' and she's all like 'No! I love him,' and they had to use, like, three crowbars, a bottle of olive oil, and five sticks of butter to get her off of me." I chuckled as she burst out laughing.

"I so remember that! Remember the fanboy Danny? Dylan? I don't remember, but he would NOT leave me alone, and after the concert, when we were chilling at Belchie's, he literally stalked me all the way home. I woke up on the middle of the night to him pounding on my window.

I started screaming and my mom had to come beat him off with a broom!" she recalled with a smile. I laughed. "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie downstairs?" I asked her, standing up and stretching my arms above my head. She nodded.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" she asked teasingly. "The Little Mermaid?" I rolled my eyes and jabbed at her stomach playfully, grinning. "Be quiet Miss I-Need-To-Watch-Bambi-A-Million-Times-A-Week." I jeered. She scoffed.

"That's actually a million and seven times a week. If you're gonna tease me, you need to get your facts straight!" I laughed. "Oh, forgive me for being so incorrect as to being 7 off your number." She growled playfully and messed up my hair.

"Hey, that's actually... oh wait. You're right." she failed to correct me. I rolled my eyes again and jabbed her ribs. "Shut up and let's go watch a movie!" I declared, picking her up by the waist and carrying her out of my room and down the stairs.

She squealed. "Lemme down Core!" She latched onto my face, her soft fingers running through my hair and setting off my beanie. I grinned. "No way!" I chuckled, walking over to my couch. I smiled slyly. "Okay, now, I will." I said, ungracefully plopping her down. She giggled as I sat down on her feet, grabbing the remote from my coffee table.

I flipped the TV on and laid down, resting my head on her stomach. She laughed and tried to push me off, struggling to hide her severe blush. I was too, and I knew mine was worse. I just refused to acknowledge it.

"So, we agree on... Hmmm... How about The Lion King?" I asked, flipping to a channel. "Yeah, sounds great. Now, can you please GET OFF OF ME?" she hiss/yelled in my ear, sending chills down my back.

I blushed heavily and nodded. I rolled off of her, taking a seat to her right, and started the movie.

By the time it was over, Laney and I had both cried at the scene where Simba's dad died, yelled and argued at the parts where there was violence, and sang along to every song, belting out verses at the top of our lungs.

I started laughing as the end credits rolled down the screen. "Oh gods of Rocklympus that was awesome!" I chuckled. Laney laughed and punched my arm lightly. "Says the guy who started laugh-crying when something bad happened." she joked playfully, scooting over next to me.

I rolled my eyes and jabbed a finger into her stomach. "Ha ha ha. You were the one who sang along to every song, but only knew like three of them." She laughed sarcastically and slapped my hand away. "Oh shut up!" I stood up and stretched, smiling slyly as I did so.

"Try and make me." I wiggled my eyebrows. She pursed her lips before smirking. "Oh, I will." I cocked an eyebrow. "How will you do that, exactly?" She smirked mischievously before launching herself off the couch and knocking me to the floor, her on top of me.

I blushed heavily, but forced laughter. "Knock it off Lanes!" I said through my fake chortling. She rolled her eyes and smiled down at me. "Shut up then, Core!" She stuck her tongue out at me before smirking and rolling off, so she was laying at my side.

We both sighed in unison, as I glanced at the clock hanging above the doorway. "It's, like, almost 10." I murmured, my gaze shifting to the ceiling. Laney nodded, looking over at me. Her red hair tickled my neck, and her warm breath caressed my cheek. We were so close that our shoulders and hips were pressed together.

"Any news on the gig at that festival coming up?" she asked me, her eyes shifting over my face. I chuckled. "The hundred-year-since Peaceville's-founding festival? Nah. Nothing yet." She nodded and stared back up at the ceiling.

Her pretty sea green eyes glittered with an unrevealed emotion that I couldn't quite place. She smiled suddenly and shot me a look. "Okay, I think we're both ready for bed." she said as she pushed herself up. She stuck out a hand to help me up, and I took it.

She grinned at me as we walked up the stairs to my room. "So, how hard did you cry when Simba's dad died?" I made a face at her. "Of course, Laney Penn didn't cry whatsoever." We made faces and mocked each other in annoying voices as we walked into my room.

I sighed and tugged off my beanie, ruffling my blue hair and tossing the hat onto my desk. Laney was standing in the doorway of my bathroom, brushing her teeth. I slipped off my shirt, leaving me in just a pair of basketball shorts.

Laney shielded her eyes with a smile. "Gz Cre! Pt sm clthes on!" she muttered sarcastically, her words muffled. She turned and walked to the sink, but not before chucking a candy wrapper, that was laying on the floor, into the trash can. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I don't speak clean-freak." I mocked. She shot me a look and wiped her mouth. "Excuse me?" I smiled. "You can't stand having things dirty! And wasn't it you who picked up the garage in 10 minutes when there was only a soda can on the floor?" She rolled her eyes.

"No!" she argued. I crossed my arms over my chest and shot her a skeptical glance. She froze when she realized that she had been throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper by the door.

She bit her lip and slowly looked down at the shirt in her hand before throwing it down and rolling her eyes. "Oh shut up." she murmured, shooting me a 'You're-right-I'm-sorry' look. I grinned and laughed, walking over to my bed.

She walked to the other side and we both climbed in. I yawned and flicked the light off on my nightstand. I smiled to myself in the darkness and whispered, "G'night Laney." There was a moment of silence before a quiet reply of, "Night Corey."

I yawned again, my eyes feeling heavy. I closed my eyes and drifted off, listening to the light breathing of my best friend beside me.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming from my window, and the loud, deep laughing of someone standing in my doorway. The glare of the sun made me groan, but I forced my eyes to focus on the silhouette who was now ferociously laughing.

"Geez Corey. Have fun last night?" the deep voice I could only recognize as my dad, William, asked playfully. (We all called him by his middle name, Dylan, though.) I cocked an eyebrow and started to mutter out a 'What are you talking about?' before I was aware of a quiet gasp from right next to me.

I looked down to see Laney, who was severely blushing and had her head on my chest. (Keep in mind that I wasn't wearing a shirt!) My head was on top of hers. I had both my arms around her, and she was holding onto me with both hands. Our feet were tangled together under the blankets.

I shot my dad a ferocious glare, my cheeks burning, and yelled, "Dad! GET OUT!" He nodded, a huge smile on his face, as he silently closed the door behind him and walked away. I shook my head and detangled myself from Laney, which I admit that I really didn't want to do.

I shot her a tired smile as I stood up and searched for a clean if not slightly worn shirt to put on.

I was honestly hiding the fact that my heart was pounding out of my chest and that I was freaking out on the inside. I just kind of brushed off what just happened, in the hopes that Laney would too.

Ugh. My logic hurts me sometimes.

"Sorry about that Lanes. My dad's weird." She pulled a face as I slipped on some old baseball jersey. She stared at me, slack-jawed, for the longest time before shaking her head and getting out of my bed. "Geez Core. That just might be an understatement."

I laughed and nodded. "Probably fella." I glanced back at her to see that she was blushing, staring down at the floor. I felt my cheeks start to get hot, but I forced it doe and shot her a grin.

"Pancakes sound good to you?" She smiled and walked over to me. She jabbed my stomach and said, "Core, pancakes always sound good." I laughed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the room behind me, both laughing like idiots.

Moments like this remind me why I love having a best friend like Laney, even though she's a freak of nature.

But aren't we all sometimes? ... Okay never mind. Only a certain, awesome, amazing few are. Being different is amazing and cool! Everyone should be different! You just need to be real and true to yourself, and only then will you be truly be a freak of nature!

Wait... No that's not... Never mind. Thinking final thoughts are too hard. Yet... I do it anyway. Ugh. Whatever! See you guys next time!

* * *

**LRG: Okay, you know the drill! Read and Review! **


End file.
